Strange Attractions
by proserandom
Summary: Everybody knows epic love stories happen in apartment complexes. Good thing she found the right building. [For SSM 2014]
1. the smell of fresh paint

**Prompt 01:** the smell of fresh paint

**Summary:** Admittedly her apartment is small and barren and smells of fresh paint but it also smells of new beginnings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

The sound of footsteps against granite echoed as the two girls made their way up the steps of the seemingly ancient building. They were walking far from each other and if one would see them in the early hours of Konoha, one would assume they just so happened to be going up the same floor.

"Sakura, dammit, slow down. Your apartment's not gonna look any better no matter how excited you are."

Sakura merely looked over her shoulder through cropped pink tresses as she smirked at her friend lagging behind. "God, Ino, hurry up! Whatever happened to that super expensive gym membership?"

Ino blew a stray of blonde hair off her face as she glared up at her. "Excuse you. I'll have you know I am in tip-top shape. And unlike you who's wearing those run-down _chucks_" she spat the word as if it was poison "I'm wearing heels. Jimmy Choos, mind. Thus, I must do them justice and walk _the walk._" The unmistakable sound of clip-clopping heels against the floor highlighted her statement.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. _The walk _is what Ino calls that slow tiny grandma steps she takes whenever she's wearing heels that are way too high to be possible for walking.

(Okay, so that's not entirely true. Ino is the master of wearing heels. She can probably run a marathon on her tippy toes without stumbling. Ino says she's been wearing heels since before she was born. Sakura would call her off but goddamn, the girl could walk on heels as easy as breathing.)

"What's wrong with my chucks? They're comfy and they don't make me walk like I'm eighty."

She ignored the way Ino huffed, the way she does when she's about to prattle on about the importance of good shoes and all that jazz, because it doesn't matter how many times Ino lectures her about wearing "proper" shoes she will never understand. And it's not like she doesn't wear good shoes anyway. She has those Chanel boots and Gucci pumps that cost half of her life savings and a part of her soul and that cute kitten heels she bought from the thrift shop last summer. She snickered as she saw Ino scowl as she is met by another flight of stairs.

"For god's sakes do you _really_ have to get an apartment on the seventh fucking floor?"

"It's the only available unit left and anyway the elevator's just down today. Look! We're here!"

Sakura waited until Ino was beside her before walking along the halls of the seventh floor and reaching her door. There are only two apartments per floor and a fire exit at the end of the hall so it's really not that hard to find.

"Let's see...7B. Ah! Here it is!"

Sakura jiggled the keys that her landlord gave her looking like Christmas just came early and ignored the way Ino openly rolled her eyes.

"Brace yourself, pig. This is gonna be awesome!"

"I'm holding my breath and my fingers are crossed."

Sakura unlocked the door pushing it open and was greeted by the sight of her new home.

"Well, it's..." Ino looked around trying to find the right word to describe what her best friend would call home from now on "barren."

It's a tad too small for Ino's liking and there is only one room and it doesn't even have a walk-in closet. The kitchen is outdated and the bathroom doesn't even have a proper bathtub. The wallpaper is an awful floral pattern and not all of it is taken down yet and there is visible crack on the wall. She cannot find a single positive thing in this hobo box her best friend calls an apartment.

'_And, ugh, what is that smell?'_

Sakura remained oblivious at her friend's apparent distaste of her new place.

"It's perfect." She gushed.

"Yeah. Perfectly ugly."

She just laughed as she turned to see Ino's face. "Pig, don't be like that. Now c'mon, help me with these." Taking off her sweatshirt and tying it on her waist, she started taking out the cans of paint from the large bag she's been carrying. "The landlord did say it might be a bit shabby but nothing a good old fashion paint job can't fix!"

"Hmm. Yes, your land lord. He's hot."

"Hot? Ino, you can't even see half of his face!"

Her landlord, who goes by the name of Kakashi, is a tall lanky man with a shock of silver hair who covers half his face with a surgeon's mask and his left eye with a patch. "An accident", he says about his eyes. And when she asked about the mask he just smiled (at least she thought he did, it's hard to tell except for the crinkling in his eyes...er, eye) at her and handed her her keys. He's weird she thinks, if not a bit creepy, but he seems nice and allowed her to repaint the place so he's cool.

"Whatever. I know an attractive man when I see one, even if he does cover half of his face. But can you just imagine what must be underneath that mask? Pure hotness I bet."

"Or a horribly distorted face."

"And the eye patch just makes him look badass and mysterious."

"He reminds me of a pirate actually. Maybe he has a pet parrot."

"God, you are so weird."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Ino sighed dreamily over her weird eye patch wearing landlord. "What's weird is you panting over my freaking landlord like a bitch in heat. If anyone's weird here it's you. Now come help me with these!"

Ino arched a brow as she watched her friend take out cans and cans of paint, brushes and rollers from the bag. "What exactly am I supposed to help you with?"

"Painting my apartment of course!"

Ino made another face as she wrinkled her nose. "Aren't there people to do that for you?"

"Yeah, but I can't afford to pay anyone to do the paint job and besides, I'd like to do this on my own." She started putting news papers on the floors and opening the cans. "Now, c'mon! I already did a part of the wall yesterday. We can pick off from that. The movers will be here the day after tomorrow with my stuff so I have to get the paint job done before they move my stuff in."

Oh, so that's what the awful smell was, Ino mused, a DIY paint job and the smell of manual labor.

Ino didn't move from where she was standing with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face. Sakura seriously didn't expect her to handle paint in her Chanel top and Jimmy Choos, did she?

Sakura, knowing what her friend was thinking, just smirked and pulled an extra shirt from her bag. "Why'd you think I was dressed in sweats and cut-offs?" She tossed her the shirt. "Here. Change into this and take off your precious Choos."

Ino huffed and grumbled a few choice words under her breath. "I knew I shouldn't have talked to you that first day of Kindergarten."

* * *

"So when do you start your internship?" Ino asked as she rolled her roller up the wall beside the door. At least Sakura has a good color palette she muses as she dipped the roller back to pastel pink paint.

"The day after I move in!" Sakura called her voice sounding distant from the bedroom as she finished up her baby blue wall. "My shift starts at one in the afternoon after my work at the bookstore." As she said this, a huge smile spread on her face. Just thinking about her internship under Konoha General's Tsunade Senju (_the _Tsunade Senju!) is enough to make her giddy and squeal in excitement.

She put down her roller and surveyed her new bedroom. Her walls are painted baby blue while her ceiling is painted white. Simple just the way she likes it.

(She's thinking of painting a mural of the sky on it. Maybe some other time when she gets the chance.)

Sakura's smile didn't waver as she picked up the roller and the tray of the now dried paint to put away. She exited the bedroom and walked the short hall to the living room where she found Ino sitting crossed legged in the middle, also done painting, with a contemplative frown on her face.

"Working all day? Are you sure about that? What about sleep?"

"My work at the store starts at nine. I have plenty of time for sleep. Don't worry about it." She heaved a sigh as she sat beside her and leaned back. "Besides, I have to pay rent and I have to eat somehow. I guess I can manage that with my internship" Konoha General does compensate their interns generously "but what about shopping, right?"

So, maybe she's stretching herself a bit thin with her work schedule but a girl's got to earn money to pay for shopping you know?

Ino smiled as she nudged her. "Why do you even have to rent your own place? I told you, you can just live with me. It's nearer to the hospital and you're crashing there now anyway."

True. Ino offered her a place to stay. It's in the West part of Konoha where all the swanky condominiums and apartments are and is only a half hour travel to the city. She's offered her a room in her place and she's crashing there until she moves. All in all it's a nice offer. It's closer to her work, in a good neighbourhood (meaning, she won't need to worry about being mugged when she walks home from work) and all she has to do for payment is cook for Ino because god knows she'll burn her whole building down if she ever so much as touch the stove.

But then that will defeat the whole purpose of going to Konoha.

"And I told you it's fine. We can't all be lucky princesses and have a daddy that buys us a new penthouse."

"That's why I told you to just live with me you bitter bitch! Just come and room with me. Daddy won't mind, he adores you. We can throw a party every week!"

Sakura laughed. "And that's exactly why I should not live with you. You are a bad influence" plus they already finished painting her apartment, duh "and bitch please, I do _not_ want to be your care taker every time you get drunk off your pretty sky-high heels and, _ugh,_ walk in on you doing the nasty." God, she really wishes there's a way to bleach the brain. High school was a very traumatic experience.

"Oh my god that was one time! Get over it you little prude."

"Excuse you!" Sakura nudged her bare feet with her own. "Sai was one time. Kankuro was another and Genma was a third. I mean seriously? Genma? The dude was twice our age!" And Ino was still a minor when they were...yeah.

"Hey, don't judge! I'll have you know that Genma was a gentleman and he had a nice ass. Ask Temari, she agrees."

"Yeah, I guess." Well, the man did exude sex appeal with his bedroom eyes and boyish smirk and—yeah, he was hot.

They giggled for a bit before Sakura sobered up and said "But seriously, pig. You know why I can't room with you."

Ino sighed and put her hands up in surrender. "Yeah, yeah. You and your space and independence and whatever. But seriously, Forehead, you're the most independent and self-reliant person I know. You really don't have to prove anything."

They were silent as they sat side by side in the admittedly small apartment with their bare feet touching. Sakura looked around to admire their handiwork.

It looked better now compared to how it did when they arrived. The tacky floral print wall papers were all taken down and the living room looked better after it was finished painted with pastel pink. They agreed to just cover up the small crack in the wall with a nice painting or a picture frame. The bathroom was painted in different shades of green, her bedroom a relaxing baby blue and the kitchen a neutral peach. Taking it all in, Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face. There's just something about the place that makes her so proud.

This is her own place. It's not in the swanky part of town like Ino's place and it's an hour travel to the hospital but it's close to her work at the bookstore and a ten-minute walk to the station so she'll be fine. It's in a building that looks to be older than her father (but no, it is not as ancient as Ino likes to point out and it does not look like it will cave in any minute) and its elevator is broken. It's small and it doesn't even have a walk-in closet and she had to do her own paint job but it's _hers_. She paid the down payment with her own hard-earned cash and the same will apply with the coming rents. And tomorrow when the movers come and all her stuff are unpacked it's going to be her new home.

She hears Ino sigh beside her as she hauls herself up and walked towards her shirt and shoes. "I'm hungry. Let's have dinner at that Italian restaurant near my place." She said as she changed into her previous shirt and slipped on her heels.

Sakura stands up as well to put the cans of paint and brushes in the cleaning closet beside her bathroom. "Yeah, sure. You'll come help me move too right?" she asked as she tugged on her shoes.

"Yeah, whatever. But you're buying dinner. Hurry up so we can leave. I think I'm starting to smell like paint. You still need to pack your stuff at my place, yeah?"

"Meh. I can do that tomorrow. It's not like I have a shit ton of clothes like you."

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, Sakura smiled as she took one last look at her still barren apartment. It looks good and cozy and admittedly it smells like fresh paint still (even if she made sure to buy the ones that didn't have a smell in them) but the slightly acerbic smell also smells of new beginnings (as sappy as that sounds).

She's got an internship under one of the most renowned surgeon across the five nations (_the _Tsunade Senju!) She found a part-time job that pays well and has a really nice boss and to top it all off, she's got a place she could call her own.

She's finally in Konoha now and far away from the barren desert that is Suna. She's finally doing what she's been wanting to do all her life and she's slowly making her dreams come true and she is almost there.

They walked out of her apartment; with Sakura locking the door behind her while Ino got a head start down the flight of stairs. She turned her head to look at the door across hers with '7A' on it in mild curiosity.

Ino was halfway down the fourth floor swearing up a storm when she caught up.

"Hey, Forehead. Do you know who your neighbour is?" she asked before muttering "Goddamn bloody steps" under her breath.

"Nope. But Kakashi did say he's been here long."

"Ooohh. A 'he' huh? Maybe he's hot."

Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to go down, Ino cursing all the way until they got to the first floor. She's got other things to think about than whether her neighbour is hot or not. And not like she cares, unlike Ino who only seems to have fashion and boys on her head like a little schoolgirl. She swears the girl needs to evaluate her priorities in life.

The sun is starting to set as they exited the building and Sakura absently noted how she's got the perfect view of the sunset on her apartment window.

And as they drank wine and talked over dinner, Sakura can't help but think that everything is finally falling into place.

* * *

**A/N: **Because I had a productive June that's why.

This is a multi-chap yo! Check out my drabble prompts on Tumblr too!

Read and review, my lovelies and happy Sasusaku Month!

-Angeline


	2. late

**Prompt 02: **late

**Summary: **Why does everybody think it's a good idea to hold every single event on a weekend?

* * *

Sasuke groggily felt for his buzzing phone and willed himself to be awake enough to form a coherent sentence.

"'Hn" was the best he can manage as he held the phone to his right ear, half of his face still buried in his pillows.

"Sasuke, I'm already at our meeting place. I hope you're already up and on your way. You know how I hate tardiness." He heard Itachi's voice drone in the line and Sasuke fought the urge to crush his phone in his hands.

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"'m on m'way." He grumbled before the line went dead and for a moment Sasuke contemplated not going just to see what his brother would do.

There was a time in his life that Uchiha Sasuke remembers when he didn't hate Saturdays. There was a time when he remembers Saturdays for nursing shitastic hang-overs from last night's party instead of being rudely awakened by a stupid phone call that just makes his head ache worse. Saturdays are for sleeping in after having just finished a fifty page paper on Konoha's foreign policy and a killer essay on international economics instead of rolling out of bed at eight in the fucking morning. Saturdays are for watching the replay of last Wednesday's football game and binge playing video games until his eyes are dry because he had to study for that exam on political analysis last week. Saturdays are for lazing around in his apartment in nothing but his boxers, not to get dressed for a meeting he didn't want to go to. Saturdays are days where you're supposed to do nothing and not for meeting your annoying brother who thinks being half an hour late for Saturday brunch is a crime against humanity.

Sasuke hauled himself off his bed deciding it's not worth to incite the wrath of his brother on him and trudge his way to his bathroom. There's no time for a shower so he opted to just washing his face and brushing his teeth. Seeing no traces of stubble on his face yet he exited his bathroom to put on some pants and a shirt and shoved his feet on his beaten down navy converse. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and his keys by the coffee table and locked his apartment.

On his way out, he noticed people coming in and out of the apartment across from his carrying furniture. Movers, he mused, judging from their blue overalls. He heard someone's voice directing the movers on where to put what and to '_be careful with that that cost a fortune' _coming inside.

Ah. Someone's finally moving in on the apartment across his and it looks like it's going to be someone obnoxious. Sasuke's mood effectively worsened at the prospect of now having to share the seventh floor and, he saw a glimpse of a tall blonde woman when he passed by, to a female at that. He scowled. He hopes she's not going to be one of those types to knock on his door asking for sugar just to make googly eyes at him thinking their being subtle. But then again with his luck, she's bound to be one of those.

He headed towards the flight stairs and began making his way down making sure to avoid the movers hauling in the new tenant's furniture. Fucking elevator is still broken even after a year and just about everyone in the building complaining. He doubts Kakashi will ever have that fixed.

His phone buzzed just as he exited the building and Sasuke checked to see a text from Itachi telling him to hurry it up.

It's only been ten minutes. It's not like he has anywhere important to go to at ten in the morning it's a freaking Saturday. Itachi should seriously calm the fuck down. And what the hell? 'Meeting place?' Why does he always have to make these things sound like their doing something illegal? Why can't he just say café or coffee shop? God, his brother is so weird.

Again, he vaguely contemplated arriving much later just to see if Itachi will just leave or maybe blow a gasket or something. Now that will be worth waking up early on a weekend.

The 'meeting place,' as Itachi liked to call it, is only four blocks away from Sasuke's apartment. It's a small coffee shop around the corner between a convenience store and a flower shop right across a bookstore.

Sasuke rounded the corner before crossing the street and arriving at the place. The strong smell of brewing coffee and warm pastries instantly hit him as he entered the shop's double doors. Navigating his way through numerous customers, he made his way to the back of the shop where he knows Itachi is seated at their usual table by the corner booth drinking his black coffee and reading the morning paper.

"You're late little brother." Itachi said as Sasuke sat across from him, his way of greeting.

He doesn't know why his brother always feels the need to point the obvious. "Hn." He intoned as he dictated his order to an eager waitress. He waited until after Itachi finishes ordering and sent the waitress away with a smile (he rolled his eyes, Itachi ever the charmer) before he asked "How's mother?"

"Mother is doing fine. She is quite busy with her new summer line and the numerous photo shoots. She has a show coming up and she wanted me to ask you if you could come. She wishes her youngest son would come and visit at least every once in a while if he won't come home."

Sasuke looked away. It's the same response every time he asks about their mother. She wants him to come home, to visit more. He's used to it but he still can't help feel a twinge of guilt every time Itachi says so. It's good to hear that she's doing fine and keeping herself busy. The first couple of years when he moved out were the hardest for her and he's glad that she's managed to channel her attention to other things. One of the only reasons why he still meets up with Itachi despite it being such a hassle is because he knows it makes his mother happy to know he and his brother are still spending time together. And she likes to hear from Itachi the things Sasuke forgets to mention to her over the phone.

They lapsed in silence again as they wait for their food to arrive. Itachi continued to sip on his coffee and read the paper while Sasuke gazes out the small window beside their table. It wasn't until after they were halfway through their food that Sasuke dared to ask.

"And how is fa—"

"So, Sasuke" Itachi cuts him off wiping his mouth on a napkin. He turns to face Sasuke with the same smile as they were still kids, his mouth relatively curved upwards with his eyes crinkling at the sides "how are you doing?"

Sasuke stares at his brother for a moment before a corner of his mouth lifts up to form a small smile. He sighed as he shook his head at his brother.

The other reason while he still bothers to meet up with his annoying brother despite it being such a hassle is because Itachi knows the right things to say at just the right time.

He decided that the best way to waste his time was to just aimlessly walk around downtown Konoha.

After they finished their meal, Sasuke and Itachi moved to the coffee shop's porch for a smoke.

Well, Sasuke smoked. Itachi just sat there watching the people passing by. People watching, he calls it. A hobby of his, he says. Sasuke just shrugs and thinks his brother weird because there's nothing good to see anyway.

There was idle chit-chat whenever something in mind came up and they stayed a little longer before Itachi had to leave for a meeting. He poked Sasuke in the forehead just like he used to when they were kids before standing up to leave and Sasuke glared after his back until he disappeared. He stayed at the coffee shop's porch a little longer finishing his smoke and enjoying the Konoha sun until the lunch rush rolled in and people slowly filled the shop.

It was only two in the afternoon and he doesn't have anything better to do anyway and he doesn't really feel like going back to his apartment yet.

He decides to kill time by browsing the shops downtown. There's a new music store that just opened up beside the bookstore across the coffee shop and he decided to check it out.

Browsing the shelves for random albums he rolled his eyes at the hipsters crowding around the indie section. He hates that shit. Why do people listen to that garbage? If it's good music we're talking about nobody can beat The Smiths. Those guys were fucking epic. And Arctic Monkeys. Lyrics that speaks to your soul and—

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he thought it was Itachi again. Bored out of his mind on his stupid meeting and decided to annoy him. Instead it was a text from Naruto.

_To: Sasuke-teme_

_From: Ramen Dobe_

_6pm. The Hidden Leaf Suites. DO NOT BE LATE._ _GOD HELP YOU IF YOU'RE LATE I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP, BASTARD!11!_

The hell?

Why was he supposed to be at The Hidden Leaf Suites at six? It's a fucking Saturday. He doesn't do anything on Saturdays except meet Itachi. Even his idiot friends knew he doesn't do anything on Saturdays except on really special occasions like when he has to work or someone decides to throw a party and shower them with free booze. Why does the Dobe want him at The Hidden Leaf Suites at six? Isn't that the fancy hotel in West Konoha? Was he forgetting something important? He swears if it's something stupid like fucking 'Eat-all-you-can ramen night' he is going to slit Naruto's throat and not even Hinata can—

Wait. Hold on.

Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata.

Ah, fuck. He forgot it's been a month since Naruto grew the balls to ask Hinata to marry him. Tonight's the engagement party and it's his duty (burden) to actually be there as the (forced) best man.

He looked at the time on his phone and cursed out loud when he saw it's already four in the afternoon and it's an hour to travel back to his place and another to go to Ichiraku's at West Konoha. He contemplated just going with the flow and be late for all he cares but he doesn't feel like being screeched at by his stupid friend for showing up an hour late at his _special day_.

What a fucking girl.

But also, because he thinks Hinata deserves better. He likes her enough to care.

And Hyuuga—Neji, Hinata's cousin—will throw a bitch fit if his little cousin's special day is anything less than perfect.

He could just show up now, clad in a simple shirt and jeans. But he doesn't think he'd be allowed entry if he showed up in his beaten down converse.

God, he forgot how prissy the Hyuugas can be. Of course it had to be held in the swankiest hotel in WeKo. Nothing but the best for the Hyuugas. He bet there's also a ton of press people there.

And he bet Naruto only agreed because Ichiraku happens to have a branch inside THLS. Otherwise he would've insisted to do it at Ichiraku's downtown, three blocks from where Sasuke's at.

Why does everybody think it's a good idea to hold every single event on a Saturday?

He hailed a cab because it's quicker than taking the sub-way and it only takes about half an hour.

When he got to his building, he saw that the moving van from that morning had left. Kakashi, the owner of the building, was standing by the foyer and he glared at him as he passed him by and told him for the nth time to get the goddamn elevator fixed, he's paying his fucking rent in time for a reason, before trudging up the flight of stairs to his apartment. He thought he saw somebody hauling something inside the apartment across from his but then he really doesn't care so he just went on his way and in his apartment.

He got done in under a half an hour; showered and dressed in a suit and dressing shoes, hair combed back. Grabbing his phone, wallet and his keys he locked his apartment again and headed to the garage for his car.

As Sasuke backed out from the building's garage and drove towards the direction of WeKo he really wished for his sanity's sake that Hyuuga was the one in charge of the menu because he's really not looking forward to ramen. And that there's alcohol. Yes.

Sasuke sighed and resigned himself for a troublesome night.

He really hates Saturdays.

* * *

**A/N:** Day two of SSM! So many beautiful submissions here and in Tumblr. I'm so happy. Check out my SSM promts on my Tumblt too! :D

Read and review, loves.

-Angeline


	3. phobia

**Prompt 03 : **phobia

**Summary: **There are spiders in her apartment. What the hell.

* * *

There are three things that Haruno Sakura learned since moving in to Konoha.

One, the godforsaken elevator in her building has got to be fixed ASAP because she is _this _close to just throwing herself out her seventh floor window whenever she wakes up late for work (which is every day, really) and she honestly doesn't know if she can still manage to drag herself up those never ending flight of stairs when she gets home after her shift at the hospital. Once, she just slept at the hard-ass couch in the lobby because she just couldn't. She barely managed to drag her tired-ass in the building for cripes sake. She woke up to Kakashi, damn him, shaking her awake with an amused smile (at least she thought it was. Creepy bastard always has a mask on) asking why she's sleeping in the lobby like a homeless person.

She very nearly gauged his lone good eye.

Two, never ask if it's sake in Dr. Tsunade's thermos instead of what she says is coffee. And _never_ say she shouldn't drink while in the hospital. She will chew your head off and send you to do scrubs for a month. Only Dr. Shizune can call on Dr. Tsunade's antics and she is the only one she will listen to. So, unless you're Dr. Shizune keep your eyes away and your nose out of Dr. Tsunade's thermos. You neither saw, hear or smell nothing when she's chugging down whatever the contents of her thermos is (Sakura swears it's sake) like a thirsty man stuck on the deserts of Suna. Keep your unwarranted opinions to yourself you know nothing, lowly intern.

Three, rush hour in downtown Konoha is like war. It doesn't matter if you're a woman or an eighty-year-old grandma if you don't move your ass fast you will end up under the tracks or stomped upon by people trying to catch the bus. It is every man for himself. Move it fast or you should maybe just start walking home. It makes her wish she bought that beat-up Bentley back in Suna. No matter how beat-up it may have been it's still a hundred times better (okay, maybe just ten times) than nearly being thrown under the train every goddamn day.

But this is fine. She swears this is fine. This is totally how she pictured moving to Konoha will be. Of course having an internship and a part time job is hard but it's nothing she can't handle. She's juggled six classes on scholarship on top of sports and a part time job all throughout college. She can handle an internship and a part time job just fine. It's not as if she's losing sleep or not eating right or a month behind her rent.

Well, okay. So, maybe this isn't exactly how she imagined moving to Konoha will be. She sort of pictured it with mostly sunshine and rainbows with only little rains in between. Awesome internship, nice job, decent place, what could possibly go wrong? She should've known her luck will eventually run out and bite her in the ass. So, it didn't turn out the way she imagined it will be. Sakura's an optimist, so sue her. You can't blame a girl for being optimistic.

But, damn it. It's been three months since the move and so far...not so good.

She's tired. She hasn't had a decent sleep in a month because the hospital is busier than usual that she's asked to extend her hours. It's like everyone are either getting sick or dying and it's not even flu season! What is up with that?

She also hasn't had a decent meal in three weeks because she haven't got the time to cook and every free time she has (which is really not much) she opted to just sleeping. Her breaks are only enough to either grab a sandwich or a coffee to go. She tried cooking once on her day-off (yes, she has one there is a god) but she was so tired she ended up falling asleep in the middle of waiting for the rice to cook and nearly burned her apartment _and _her building. She was glad she woke in time before the smoke reached the alarms and alerted everyone of the new tenant's accidental attempt at arson.

She wished she could talk to Ino but she's also busy with school and an upcoming fashion show where her designs will be featured. Ino's a fine arts student majoring in fashion design. Sakura was so proud when Ino called to tell her the news but they haven't got the chance to celebrate properly because of Sakura's hours. She promised she'll be there at the show though.

Sometimes she wished she had the same easy fun job as Ino. She figures it's easy. You just got to sketch some, color here and there, put together some pretty clothes and other pieces and you get to attend fancy parties. But then again her knowledge of fashion is limited to simple shirts and skinny jeans and anyway it's not like performing surgery isn't fun.

Okay, so she's not performing her own surgeries yet and maybe not everyone thinks performing surgery is a fun job but she loves what she's doing and she loves her future soon-to-be profession.

The only thing she really can't complain about is her job at the bookstore. At least Kurenai allows her to have breaks long enough for her to actually taste what she's eating and she has some pretty cool co-workers too. They all have some weird obsession or another but then again she's obsessed with sleep and pizza so whatever.

There's Kiba who absolutely adores dogs and has this big fluffy and sweet mutt, Akamaru, he always takes with him. Kurenai, their boss, allows him to bring him to work as long as Akamaru stays outside the back of the store. Kiba's studying to be a vet so they get along well especially when it comes to anything that has to do with science.

There's also Shino who always wears shades even at night (something about his eyes being sensitive to the light). He likes insects—actually, he _loves _insects. Sakura has a sneaking suspicion that he's read all the books about insects in the store and buys the ones he really likes and hides away the really expensive ones for himself and buys them when he already can. One time, she caught him hiding a particularly large tome behind the store where all the law books are and where no one really goes to (except, well, lawyers and pre-law majors) and when she went to look at it she nearly cursed out loud because it had a really graphic picture of a huge ass spider on the cover of the freaking book. It costs more than her two pay checks from the store _and _her internship combined (that much for a book about fucking spiders? Fucking ridiculous.)

Tenten, her only female colleague, has this deep fascination about weapons and pointy things. She's also really athletic and knows a lot of mixed martial arts. She even teaches Sakura sometimes because she said "pretty girls like you whose mind is always on the clouds and walks home alone on godforsaken hours needs to know how to defend themselves from bad guys lurking in the dark alleyways of Konoha" and no, pepper spray and kicking them in the balls aren't always effective. Sakura ignores her implication that she can't defend herself in favour of the pretty girl part.

And then there's Lee, Tenten's over enthusiastic friend who practices martial arts with her, who visits often and also thinks Sakura's pretty so there's that.

And anyway, she still has her apartment that she managed to prettify and make cozy with the help of Ino so there's something to at least be thankful.

She just wished she'd come home to a nice, warm home-cooked dinner after her crazy shift in the hospital. So far she's been living off take-out and pizza and the occasional (does once a day count as occasional?) cup of instant ramen. She's also developed a bit of a drinking problem since moving to Konoha. She lost track of how many wine bottles she's consumed at home alone in the last couple of months. She knows her diet isn't healthy and she probably needs to stop before her liver gives in but she's too tired all the time to even worry about whether having pizza and wine for dinner for five nights straight is gonna land her in the hospital. And she's always there anyway so what the hell.

Maybe Ino's right. Maybe she should've just roomed with her instead. That way she doesn't have to work extra to pay for an apartment she rarely is in anyway. She'd still be probably eating take-out most of the time but at least she can get enough sleep.

But then that would defeat the purpose of moving to Konoha and everything she said about being independent and standing on her own and all the crap she spewed before leaving Suna so she should maybe just quit whining and deal with it.

Sakura sighed. She's had enough of arguing with herself for the night. Funny how she still has the energy to fight with herself but she can't even muster enough strength to cook a decent meal.

Standing up from her couch she picked up the empty pizza box and the bottle of wine she's been drinking straight out off. She headed to the kitchen to throw the box out and finished the bottle before chucking it in the bin as well. Tsunade was feeling happy earlier for some reason that she let her off at her own time instead of making her take another graveyard shift. She must've been drunk enough.

She decided to forego watching TV and headed straight to her bathroom for her nightly routines. Her mood only plummeted further when she saw her reflection on her medicine cabinet's mirror.

"God, is that really how I look?"

Her skin looks pasty and her eyes look dead and there are bags big enough to compete with her purse. She looked like she's been in hell and back. She needs to buy a new concealer ASAP. Maybe she'll ask Ino for some make-up while she's at it. Bitch shops for make-up more than she shops for food.

She decided she didn't care enough right now to bother and just went on to brush her teeth. She'll change into her sweatpants and crash into bed and pray tomorrow never comes so she can sleep forever.

Half way through her brushing she felt something crawl on her feet.

Great. Now she's feeling things.

She stomped her feet hoping to get rid of it but seconds later she felt it again.

Weird. She felt it too when she went to her kitchen.

She felt another crawling at her left foot but before she could shake it off she felt the same crawling sensation on her right.

Sakura looked down and promptly screamed bloody murder as she saw an army of spiders crawling at her feet.

Jesus shit she knew her apartment wasn't that great but she didn't expect it to be fucking infested by fucking spiders of all things.

She ran out of her apartment as fast as she could skilfully avoiding the spiders headed her way. She ran out of her apartment barefoot and still in her bathrobe screaming bloody murder and running her hands all over herself trying to get rid of anything that might have latched onto her.

Sakura didn't stop screaming and flailing until she ran smackdab into something as a solid as a brick wall and fell on her ass.

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicated to everyone who ever has to either work 2 jobs or study and work at the same time. I started my internship when I wrote this while having classes. So I have classes in the morning and then in the afternoon I go to my internship place. It's a half hour commute. I go off at six—pick up hours which means I have to literally shove people out of the way to get on a bus and actually get home before morning. And my house is about two hours away from the office and that's without traffic. Yes, woe is me.

I know it's a bit slow but there's gonna be more interaction in the next chapters. :) Check out my ssm drabbles in my Tumblr page too!

And uh, hey favorite-ing and following is cool but I also like reviews so read _and _review okay?

-Angeline


	4. there was no warning

**Prompt 04:** there was no warning

**Summary:** He woke up to someone screaming bloody murder and ran straight to a pink haired pixie girl.

**Warning:** run-in sentences and the usual grammar errors maybe

* * *

There are three things one must know about Uchiha Sasuke's sleeping habits.

First is that he always—_always_—sleeps on his stomach because any position just doesn't work. Second he is a very light sleeper and he doesn't really know if he hates or likes that about himself. On one hand, it never gives his assholes friends a chance to draw dicks on his face but on the other hand it also means he's easily woken up even by just the quietest of noise and he really likes to sleep thankyouverymuch. Third, he doesn't do rude awakenings. Nope. Just no. He will bite your head off if you wake him up in a middle of an incredible nap. This is the reason (among many others) why he feels like ripping his brother's head every Saturday morning because the fucker is too uppity and straight-edge and 'follows a strict schedule' to consider lunch instead of going out for an early brunch.

So imagine his outrage when he was abruptly woken up by the sound of—he doesn't even know what it was. Was it a fire? Was someone dying? He doesn't really care. All he knows is that he's been awakened in the middle of the night by some banshee shrieking and he is not going to take all this bullshit lying down. Someone has to pay for waking him up.

The bed creaked as the weight was abruptly thrown off it. Sasuke's footsteps were brisk and heavy against the floorboards of his apartment as he made his way to his door. He didn't even bother putting anything else on as he shoved his feet on his beaten down converse. Eyes wide and bloodshot ready to snarl and curse the unfortunate soul who dared to disturb his sleep to kingdom come, he yanked his door open and stormed out.

Only to knock against something tiny and ridiculously soft.

Well, the thing got knocked down. It was more of just a bump on his part, really.

And, hey, wow, look at that. The noise stopped.

Sasuke was momentarily distracted from his rampage as he was stopped on his tracks. His narrowed eyes looked down to the soft, tiny thing he just bumped into.

"Damn it." It said as it whined and rubbed its bottom.

His vision was still bleary from his sleep and if he's being honest, he honestly had no idea what's happening and why the hell he was outside his apartment in his pajamas. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke blink and stared down at the person (yes, he could see it was indeed a person now) he accidentally knocked down.

"Well? Are you gonna help me up or what?"

The voice was equal parts demanding and mocking and Sasuke had half the mind to just turn around and leave but his manners (that his mother had drilled into him) forbade him so. With a grunt and a small scowl on his face, he pulled the person up with one hand. He took a slight step back to put some distance between them.

The first thought that entered his mind when he had a proper look at the person in front of him was 'oh, it's a girl'. The second was 'weird' because admittedly the grogginess is still in his system but he's pretty sure the girl's hair is pink. Who has pink hair?

"Thanks. Sorry for bumping into you."

"Were you the one screaming like a banshee?" Blunt, yes but he has to know if he has to file a complaint to Kakashi about banshee-screaming neighbours. Or call the police.

The girl seemed to be ticked by his words but she swallowed it down. "Yes. I—"

"What the fuck were you screaming about?"

Judging by the way her eyes widened with a manic almost crazy glint in them, he must've asked the right question. Because the next think he knows, the pink-haired pixie girl had a vice-like grip against his forearms she leaned her face close to his with no regards to personal space whatsoever. When she began talking fast in gibberish Sasuke knew the chick was crazy.

"Spiders! There are spiders in my apartment! Gargantuan tarantulas! Motherfucking spiders in my apartment! I was eating dinner and then I went to throw out the trash and I felt something crawling on my foot but I didn't pay any attention because what the hell and then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shit because I just want to go to bed and then I felt the crawling on my foot again and stupid me I ignored it again and tried to stomp my feet! Jesus Christ I almost stomp on spider guts! And then they just came out like all at once it was like an army they were out to get me and and and asdfghjkl."

Sasuke stared wide eyes down the crazy woman holding him for dear life. Her equally wide and manic eyes are trained on him and, by god, she was frothing on the mouth. Not only was this chick crazy she might also be rabid.

He calmly tried to extract himself from her grip. "Okay—"

"You have to help me!" She sounded so desperate. "Please. There's an army of spiders in my apartment and all I want is to sleep. Just _please._"

The plan was to tell her to go get Kakashi instead. He's the landlord in charge of shit anyway. But the look of utter desperation and hopelessness in the girl's eyes made something in Sasuke shift and he could somehow see his mother scowling at him at the back of his mind if he blew this girl off and let her fend the stupid spiders herself. She looked so scared it's almost pitiful. Her hair was in a mess, her cotton robe hang loosely on one shoulder exposing the other and she looks so tired it's like she hasn't had any sleep in days. Now, that he could sympathize with.

In the end, Sasuke figured he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with his unconsciousness being haunted by his mother's disappointed scowl and the screaming the girl will most probably do until morning. He spared the girl one last exasperated look before pushing her aside and entering her apartment to battle the 'army of spiders.'

Pshyeah, right. It's probably just one small thing that her imagination exaggerated. Where did she saw the spiders again?

The apartments in the building are all constructed almost the same. Sasuke trudge down the hallway where he knows the bathroom is supposed to be situated and kicked the door open. He rolled his eyes as he saw one, maybe three medium sized spiders, frolicking around on her bathroom floor. Sasuke mercilessly stomped on all three of them and picked them up with some of the magazines he found on the rack beside the toilet before flushing them down. How hard was that? Why are girls so afraid of spiders anyway? They're hardly as big as a foot.

Satisfied and sure that he will not be hearing any more screams for the rest of the night, Sasuke turned to walk out of her bathroom.

Only to be greeted by four more of the fuckers he just killed.

Sasuke repeated the meticulous process of stomping, scooping and flushing only to be greeted by more every time he thinks he's done. They seem to double in numbers every time and at one point, he caught himself thinking that 'holy shit maybe the girl did have something to be scared about' as he watched more and more medium sized spiders come out of fucking nowhere. It's like a scene straight out of the Twilight Zone.

By the time he was sure none of the spiders will creep up his pajama bottoms, his beaten down converse was full of spider guts and he's positive the girl's toilet will be spewing out dead spiders if it ever got clogged. And by god he sure fucking hopes that doesn't happen because he's just realized how he really hates to wake at the sound of that blood curdling screaming.

In a mixture of irritation and fatigue of having to battle an army of spiders (so, the girl wasn't exaggerating, fine) he hastily kicked off his soiled converse and toed his way out of the girl's bathroom carefully avoiding the spots on her bathroom floor where spider guts have splattered.

Sakura was waiting outside the hallway anxiously pacing as he came out of her apartment looking like the way he did when he entered except now he was barefooted.

"So? Did you kill them all? Is it safe to enter now?"

She had managed to comb through her previously messy shoulder length hair so it doesn't look like she just got out of a cat fight and had righted her robe to cover properly. Her mouth and the rest of her face was also cleaned off of the white foam he thought was her frothing earlier (she did mentioned she was brushing her teeth when she ran out scared shitless) but her eyes still has a sort of manic glint to them.

There is an aching on his nape and his back is sore for having to squat down and scoop the stupid spiders off the floor and into her toilet. He is vaguely aware about his half-dressed state and feels a little bit uncomfortable as she eyes him expectantly.

"Tch. Ah." He intoned, not in the mood for full on word conversations. "I'd get an exterminator if I were you. Or let Kakashi handle it." Actually, let Kakashi handle it. He's supposed to be in-charge of the building seeing as he's the landlord. He's actually tempted not to pay the monthly maintenance fee after his short stint as an exterminator at the apartment of some girl he just met.

The hallway's flooring felt cold against his exposed feet and it suddenly came back to him what he was supposed to be doing at this time. He crossed the short distance between their two apartments having stopped paying any attention to anything around him in pursuit of his bed and much coveted sleep. He's mentally counting in his head how much more hours he's got left before he has to wake up for his morning class. Maybe he'd drop by Naruto's place after classes for some quick shut eye before his shift at the garage. Genma could be such a prissy bitch when he even so much as yawn at work; just because he's got nothing else going on in his life. Che.

"Right. I'll call Kakashi-san right away!"

It vaguely registered to his mind that the girl on the hallway was saying something by the time he was inside his apartment. Something about calling Kakashi and fixing something. Huh. Maybe he should tell her that Kakashi never bothers to fix anything unless it's something potentially life threatening? Nah. She'll figure it out on her own.

"Thank you so much—"

Sasuke slammed his door before she could even finish conveying her thanks.

The last thing on his mind as he plopped on his bed was whether or not the whole building is infested with spiders and if he should maybe be worried because he sure as hell don't want to be awakened by stupid screaming every time he tries to get some rest. He decided to let the landlord handle it as he drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi really shouldn't allow pixie girls to be tenants if this stupid building is going to be infested by fucking spiders anyway.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke woke up to the sinking realization that he no longer have the whole seventh floor to his self and that his next door neighbour is a woman and he just helped her get rid of her spider problems last night and now she probably thinks she can come and ask for his help for everything mundane and—god, he knew he shouldn't have gotten from bed last night.

* * *

**A/N: **Was supposed to post this yesterday but I was out 'til morning getting drunk and dancing my ass off. It's the first college party of the year yo! And I came home this morning sopping wet to my underwear because it was a wet party and also because it rained. Drinks were flowing and lots of good looking half naked men were all around me though. Hmm.

Anyway! Came home to find lovely reviews from you people so here's the new chap! I'll probably post the one for prompt 5 later or early tomorrow. Glad you guys like this silly thing.

As always faves and alerts are great but reviews feed my soul so review okay? Lemme know what you think! And check out my prompts at Tumblr too! :)

-Angeline


	5. keepsake

**Prompt 05:** keepsake

**Summary: **And that is the last time she'll ever clean a pretty boy's worn out chucks.

* * *

After her neighbor slammed his door on her face last night, Sakura remained standing in the hallway for about five minutes debating with herself whether it's safe to go inside her apartment now or if she should just sleep on the couch at the building's lobby. But she remembers Kakashi specifically telling her that she shouldn't be sleeping in the lobby (which she doesn't get, really and if he wants her to stop sleeping in the lobby he should get the damn elevator fix dammit!) so she sighed and squared her shoulders before marching in her apartment. Her very helpful neighbour did say that the problem was taken care off.

But even as she tells herself over and over that the problem was fixed, she still couldn't shake the feeling of something crawling up her skin. Suffice to say, she didn't get much sleep anyway. She was too paranoid that spiders are still lurking around ready to pounce on her on her sleep.

The morning after the spider incident, the first thing she did was to mop her bathroom floor until she can see her reflection in the tiles.

Her neighbor was kind enough to dispose of the carcasses of the spiders he slayed (upon which she had no idea where he put them and she will not allow herself to think about) but her bathroom floor is now caked with splattered spider guts.

Sakura almost threw up her dinner last night at the sight.

Her entire morning was spent mopping and scraping the mess off of her bathroom tiles and when she saw the pair of converse haphazardly kicked into a corner she decided to clean it up as well. She guessed it to be her neighbor's since he came out of her apartment last night barefoot. She had been wondering what the heck he used to kill the spiders with. That explains the soiled converse. Sakura figured she'd washed them as well before returning it to him as thanks. He looked so out of it last night and he closed his door before she could even thank him properly.

"God, this is so gross." Sakura groaned as she scrubbed the soles of the navy beaten down converse. There was a chunk of...something that stubbornly won't come off and she's seriously considering to just chuck them in the bin and buy him a new one.

But then he probably wants it back because why wouldn't he? Chucks aren't supposed to be thrown out no matter how beaten down and covered in spider guts they may have been. That's the stuff legends are made off.

And anyway, she's not about to spent money on someone she doesn't even know, even if they did save her from being spider grub.

* * *

"So, tell me about this knight in cotton pajamas and worn out converse."

Tenten sidled up to her as she continues to stack the newly arrived books in the shelves. The older girl's shift ended half an hour ago just as Sakura started hers but decided to stick around as she waits for her ride and bug Sakura about her neighbor after she told them what happened to her apartment last night.

In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Shino how her neighbor got rid of her problem seeing as he almost fainted when she said he stomped them all to death. Kiba just shuddered a bit as he shared a dislike for the creature with her and the only thing Tenten seemed to got out of her near death experience was the part where her neighbor came to her rescue. She's been needling her for any details after she mentioned that her neighbor was a dude.

"He got rid of the spiders, Tenten. What else do you want me to say?" Sakura sighed as she hefted a large tome of thesaurus at the top shelf. Why do they have to keep the large ones up top? She heaved a sigh as she sat on the third step of the ladder she's using and looked up at her friend.

"Is he hot?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she rested her arms over her knees. "Don't you have a boyfriend who's going to pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

"Psh. It's not like I'm interested in your neighbor or anything. I just want to know what he looks like."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura stared up her smirking friend before she shook her head and stood up from her perch.

"C'mon, Sak! Give me something to work on other than he wears cotton pajamas and worn out chucks!" Tenten cried as she followed her on the 'Fictions' aisle.

"He's not afraid of spiders."

"Okay, _aside _from saving damsels in distress from spiders, what else?"

Sakura ignored her for a good five minutes as she busied herself stacking books and arranging the once put on the wrong genre with Tenten following her around bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"I won't get off your back unless you tell me more. Oh, look! Neji says he'd be a bit late because of the traffic. I'll be following you around the store until—"

"Alright, fine!" Sakura stopped on her tracks and rounded up on her friend. "If it will make you shut up, fine!"

The grin that spread on Tenten's face was something of the unholy. Sakura narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks as she thought of something to say to shut the older girl.

"He's tall."

"And?"

"Erm...he has nice pecs."

"He has nice pecs...he wasn't wearing a shirt?!"

Agh. Shit. Right. Time to change the subject.

"I didn't tell you that? Oh, well. Anyway, where do we stack the new law books? The back shelves are already full and there isn't—"

"Bitch, don't even try to change the subject. You suck at subtlety, has anyone ever told you that?"

And in that moment, Sakura swore she saw a second Ino personified in her brunette co-worker. She's got her hands on her hips and the mocking smirk down to a T and looking just like how Ino did when she told her the same thing.

Note to self: never introduce Ino and Tenten to each other.

"Ugh. What else do you want me to say about him?"

"His face! Tell me what he looks like! Is he preeeetty?"

Sakura looked back to the events that transpired last night and tried to remember her neighbor's face. Let's see, she was too busy having a panic attack to check him out properly but she remembers he has raven hair and very sleepy eyes—and nice skin; like, really nice porcelain-like skin. He also had a very nice, sexy voice but like hell she'd tell Tenten that.

"He's...cute. I suppose." Lies. Sleepy boys with sexy bedroom voice and bed hair and nice skin who are willing to brave spiders for a damsel in distress in the middle of the night are very, very sexy attractive.

Tenten seemed to have read her train of thoughts just by the way she averted her gaze and returned to stacking books because the unholy grin on her face just morphed into a maniacal smirk and dammit! Why did she have to mention her stupidly attractive neighbor anyway?

"So he _is_ hot!"

"I never said that."

"Did you at least ask for his name?"

"No. I was too busy having a panic attack and he closed the door on my face before I could even thank him properly." She carted the trolley carrying the books to the next aisle. "And anyway he looked like he was a real jerkwad anyway." Slamming the door on her face, how rude.

"Oh?" They have now moved to the 'Romance' section. Oh, how befitting. "Is that why you personally scrubbed his worn out converse clean?"

"What the—how did you know that?! Did you go through my stuff?"

Tenten held up two hands in front of her and tried to placate her. "Easy there, tiger. I saw the paper bag you put it in when you came in the lockers to put your stuff. Why d'you have to bring it anyway?"

"I was planning to drop it at his place earlier but it seems he leaves early in the morning and I was too lazy to unlock my apartment to leave them for later. And anyway I was already running late so I just brought them."

The smirk is back on Tenten's face as she sidled along her again. "You sly, sly woman. Hoping to see your hot neighbou again and maybe score a date are ya?"

"No." Shit. Denial was too fast. She forgot Tenten could easily sense these things.

The maniacal smirk on her friend's face just went to a whole new level of unholy. "You—"

Whatever Tenten was about to say was cut-off by a familiar honking of a car outside of the store and Sakura inwardly thanked whatever deity is operating life's point system because she sure as hell deserve a break after what just happened to her. She doesn't need Tenten bugging her about her admittedly attractive neighbor.

"Oh, look Neji's here. There's your ride, Tenten. See you tomorrow. Bye!" The small trolley she'd been using to cart the books around was pushed hastily to the 'Non-Fiction' section as Sakura threw a grin at Tenten over her shoulder. She cackled as she heard Tenten's fading voice shouting 'This isn't over, Sakura!' and continued her work.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she trekked up the flight of stairs to her floor. She was able to clock off early from her shift today because Dr. Tsunade was in some out of town doctor's conference. Dr. Shizune assured her it's okay to take an early night off since the hospital isn't as busy as it was the past few weeks. She decided to do some grocery shopping and maybe cook herself a proper dinner tonight for once.

It looks like luck was on her side today because when she reached her floor, she saw her neighbor standing just outside his door. He looked like he just got home from wherever he came from. Sakura hurried up the remaining steps and called his attention.

"Um, hey! Uh..." Oh, right. She didn't ask for his name. "Hey, 7A!"

He stopped from entering his apartment when he heard her voice. He turned to face her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance as she stood before him.

"Um, hi, uh, you might not remember me since you were so out of it last night but I'm the girl you helped with the spiders?"

His only response was a raised brow.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks and, um, here" she handed him the paper bag containing his chucks "you left it on my bathroom last night and I thought you might want them back."

He stared at the paper bag with a scowl and he looked like he wanted to tell her to just keep it (or throw it away). Sakura hastily added, "Oh, no worries. I already cleaned it up. It's the least I could do after all."

There is a brief pause in which he just stared at the paper bag in her hands and this is when Sakura decided to notice just how attractive her neighbor was.

He's dressed in a white v-neck shirt that showed off the nice pecs she was talking about to Tenten, dark skinnies and black vans with his backpack hefted on one shoulder. His hair was sticking up in a weird way behind his head but it oddly works for him. His eyes were as black as the night and she finds it ridiculously pretty even as he stares at her nonchalantly. He has an aristocratic nose and a strong jaw line that makes her think that he could possibly be maybe a GQ model and his skin is—wow it truly looked like it was porcelain. What the hell does he use to make his skin look that perfect? His mouth is twisted in a perennial scowl but even then he still looks ridiculously pretty and the studs on his ears are definitely not helping.

Meanwhile she is in scrubs and she's not even wearing her nice sneakers. Her hair's in a messy ponytail and her arms are full with grocery bags and she looks like a mom with three kids and not even the hot kind of mom.

This is so unfair.

"Hn. Keep it."

Sakura was snapped out of her admiration of his face and the mini pity party for hers. After all the hard work she put into cleaning his shoes? Damn it. She knew she should've just thrown it out. Of course he wouldn't want them back.

"Oh, okay. So, um, thanks again for that. I just moved in last month in 7B, you see. I haven't been around much so I haven't met anyone in the building yet."

There was a look that passed on his face. One that says he just realized that he's got a new neighbor and now has to share the floor and isn't quite happy about it. Sakura's beginning to think that her neighbor isn't as friendly as she thought he is.

"Hn."

He also seems to be not much of a talker.

"Right. Thanks again for—"

"You're not one of those girls are you?"

Sakura was a bit startled at his interruption seeing as he barely spoke a word at all throughout their pretty much one-sided conversation.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed as if it physically pains him to have to explain it to her. "I'm not someone who's going to lend you a cup of sugar or help you replace a fucking light bulb in your place."

And despite being ridiculously attractive bordering on illegal, his personality seems to be on the whole other side of the spectrum.

Sakura tightened her hold on her bags of groceries, inwardly reminding herself that eggs costs more than they should nowadays and it wouldn't be good to throw it at her neighbor's stupidly attractive face.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

The smile on her face is strained as she clenched her jaw and grind her teeth. She turned on her heel towards her apartment, swiftly unlocking it and slamming the door behind her.

How fucking dare he. Like hell she'd be knocking at his door to ask for a cup of fucking sugar and she damn well knows how to change a fucking light bulb. What does he take her for? She is a strong independent grown ass woman thank you very much.

That's it. That's the last time she'll ever clean a pretty boy's worn out chucks. She knew she should've just thrown it away (or at his face.)

* * *

A week after, what she now calls 'the attack of the spider army', Sakura came home to find her apartment open and lots of people in yellow overalls going in and out.

"What in hell?"

She was about to approach one yellow-overall wearing person when she spotted Kakashi coming out of her apartment and calling her attention.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

Taking quick strides towards her landlord, she didn't even bother chastising him on being too familiar with her and immediately asked him what's going on.

"Ah, well." Here Kakashi did a thing where he averts his eyes and scratches the back of his head, just like he always does when someone complains and demands he gets the elevator fixed. "It appears the incident last week with the spiders was not just...shall we say, a onetime thing."

"What do you mean?"

There is an unsettling feeling in her stomach that is slowly making her nauseous and the dread creeping up her neck is threatening to overwhelm her. Sakura swallows all of it down as she waits for Kakashi's explanation.

The man probably knew that she already knows what's happening and the suspense of his confirmation must be killing her. Kakashi spares her the pussyfooting and gives it to her straight. "Your apartment's infested with spiders. It's uninhabitable at the time being and I suggest you find yourself somewhere else to stay until the extermination process is finished."

And thus, the reason as to why she is currently on a bus to West Konoha at ten on a Friday evening hoping and praying to all the gods that Ino is home and not out getting drunk in one of her runway shows after party. She's been trying to reach her phone since she left her spider-infested building but it just keeps sending her to voice mail. Sakura also hopes that Ino is just sleeping (it _is_ late) or is just busy and can't reach her phone.

The bus just passed by a homeless man sleeping on a bench and God, Sakura really hopes Ino is home or she might be sleeping on the streets as well.

Why did it have to be her apartment of all places? Why couldn't have been the one under her with all the noisy cats? At least she'll have her cats eat the spiders for her.

Kakashi had said her apartment's been vacant for so long and that's why it's been contaminated. But why couldn't it have been termites instead? She's more comfortable with the idea of really small ants eating away at her place bit by bit rather than eight-legged creatures from hell hiding in the shadows waiting to prey on her. Kakashi was kind enough to oversee the extermination process and to cover the expenses since he said it's the least he could do (and he really oughta should since he's the fucking landlord) but it would've been hell of a lot nicer of him too if he had at least recommended her a place to say instead of just patting her on the head and telling her good luck. What the hell is she supposed to do with a stupid 'good luck?'

Sakura smiled at the doorman of Ino's building as he greeted her and made her way to the elevators. What was she even thinking? She should've just taken up Ino's offer instead of getting her own place. Independence be damned she is going to beg Ino for that room now.

She's been ringing Ino's doorbell for about five minutes now when she remembered the blond keeps a spare key under the potted plant outside her door. What a dumdum. Keeping a key under the potted plant is the oldest trick in the book next to keeping it under the welcome mat. But she thanks her for being predictable anyway as she pushed opens the heavy double doors and entered the penthouse.

And she is instantly reminded just why she didn't take up Ino's offer as soon as she step foot in the living room.

Somebody should seriously invent a way to bleach the brain. That just added another one to her list of things she cannot unsee.

Sakura sighs as she quietly backtracked out of the penthouse, locking the door behind her.

It is a quarter to eleven on a Wednesday evening when she dragged her luggage up the lobby of her building. She is tired and hungry and on top of that she is homeless. She plopped down on the lumpy lobby sofa and bemoans her life.

Fuck Kakashi and his stupid no sleeping in the lobby rule. She is sleeping on this couch for the night and if he has a problem with that he can tell it to her fist.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was long. Feed me more reviews and maybe the next one will be as long as this. :)

Have a nice day!

-Angeline


	6. night in

**Prompt 06: **night in

**Summary: **What was he smoking when he decided to rent out his couch to the pink haired pixie girl?

* * *

_To: Sasuke-teme_

_From: Ramen Dobe_

_Me and the assholes are going to the Underground. You coming?_

Sasuke woke up from a nap he didn't knew he had taken from the sound of his buzzing phone. Even in his barely awake state, his first instinct was to correct the grammar error in Naruto's text before groaning when he saw when was the text sent and that he has fifteen missed calls from the dobe. The digital clock on his night stand reads '10:55' in red and he felt his stomach demanding to be fed. Pizza and beer sounds pretty nice right now.

Dragging himself from the comfort of his bed, he walked towards the fridge to check if he still has any more Heineken. He blinked when he saw none when he clearly remembers he bought a six pack.

Oh, right that was two days ago.

Sasuke yawned as he got rid of the kinks on his neck. He'd dial an order for a pizza now and rush to the convenience store around the curb. That'll take him ten minutes tops before the pizza arrives. Maybe he'd try to cram some last minute readings on his head while he eats dinner. Cripes. He hates how fucked up his body clock is. He should be sleeping now not making a late night beer run to wash down a late night dinner.

He blames Genma. Bastard's always working them to ground these days. A customer came in the other day who wanted his car repaired in time for his daughter's wedding. He was willing to pay double the normal charge for the rush and Genma had them all pulling all-nighters for a week. He was only ever let off because he has classes in the morning and the man at least values education; but even then he barely gets enough sleep between work and school. If he's not working at the garage, he's either at class or working freelance.

When he reached the first floor, he saw the girl who tried to return his converse yesterday seating on the couch of the lobby. He only spared her a quick glance before exiting the building. There was something going on at her apartment when he went out. Maybe that's why she's seating out in the lobby. Probably took his advice and had someone check her place for those monstrosities he killed last night. He let himself wonder a bit about it before shaking his head off the thought. Whatever. It's not like it's his business what she does with her place anyway.

She was still in the lobby when he returned but this time, she was lying down on it and was tossing and turning with a flimsy blanket over her like she was about to go to sleep.

Huh. Doesn't Kakashi have some rule of no sleeping in the lobby? And he's sat on that couch once before when he was inquiring for a vacancy. There is no way in hell that girl will ever sleep a wake in that hard-ass lumpy piece of trash. And why was she even in the lobby? What happened to her place? It can't be that Kakashi kicked her out. The guy's always going on and on about the girl in 7B always paying in time whenever he deposits his pay late. From what he gathers from all of the silver-haired man's rambling, she's by far his favourite tenant.

"Well? What are you looking at?"

He didn't even notice he was staring for long until the girl spoke to him. She was glaring at him as she sat up from the couch, her blanket pooling at her lap.

"Why are you sleeping in the lobby?"

She let up her glare and hmph-ed turning her face away.

"My apartment's currently...uninhabitable at the moment and I have nowhere else to go." She bit her lower lip. "And I haven't got enough cash for a hotel."

Ah. So, she was kicked out. Sasuke wonders why. Kakashi did say she was the best paying tenant.

Probably something illegal. Kakashi may be a bit of an asshole sometimes but Sasuke knew he's not the type to be involved in such business. But it didn't look like the girl would be up to such things. From what she's wearing, he assumes she works in the hospital. Maybe it was something medical based? Drugs? Best to get away now before he gets involved.

He was about to continue on his way when the girl called his attention.

"Wait!"

Sasuke raised his brow at her, silently asking what she wants. She looks hesitant, like she's about to ask or say something embarrassing. The blanket on her lap is clenched in her fist and she refused to meet his eye.

"Do you...do you know of any place I could stay?"

Sasuke's eyes surveyed her. She was still in her uniform and her hair is in disarray. Now that she mentioned it, there was a suitcase parked at one end of the couch. He thought over his options.

"Hn. Depends. Are you involved in anything against the law?"

"What—why would you even think that?! Of course not!"

He looks at her exhausted face. There are bags under her eyes and she looks like she'll be passing out any minute. The desperation in her eyes tells him she'd do anything at this point for a place to stay.

He considers his options. He still only has a quarter of the payment for next term. He's made computations and even with his paychecks at the garage and his freelancing he still wouldn't make it on time. There's also the small matter of food and other expenses plus rent's due in a week and he still only have half of it as of now.

Sasuke shrugs the suspicion off. He could really use the extra cash to pay for some stuff at school and he could always just deny everything if she was indeed involved in something.

"I have a spare room in my apartment you can rent."

Well, technically he has a couch. One that's way more comfortable than what she's sitting on and, really. It's not as if she has any other choice judging from what she just said. The girl couldn't even pay for a hotel.

"I thought you said you don't help damsels in distress?"

"Tch. Do you want a place to stay or are okay with that couch?"

The suspicious look she gave him have him feeling slightly offended.

"How do I know _you're_ not involved in something illegal? For all I know you can be a psycho-rapist-murder."

Sasuke scoffed. Well, _now_ he's offended. "Please. I wouldn't touch you even with a ten foot pole."

The girl's eyes narrowed at him and Sasuke's beginning to regret even making the offer. Fuck it. The garage pays well anyway and the freelance side jobs are enough to pay for the rent. He just needs to work on a few more projects and look for some more extra ones. That should cover school and his expenses enough.

"I don't like you. You're rude and you act like everybody around you is an idiot. But you did save me from being spider food and I'm basically homeless now so what the hell. Fine I'll take it."

She dropped her glare and Sasuke is slightly amazed at how fast the girl could change dispositions as she smiled at him.

"Well? Can I at least know the name of the person I'll be living with?"

"It's common courtesy to say your name first before asking mine."

The girl stood up from her perched on the couch discarding her blanket. She walked the short distance between them until she stood directly before him.

"Right. How rude of me. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I was going to introduce myself when I went to return your shoes but then you went and accused me of being 'one of those girls'. Whatever that is." The air quotations were hard to miss even as she held her hand for him to shake.

"Uchi—Sasuke. Just Sasuke." He said shaking her extended hand.

The girl, Sakura, raised a brow at his blunder and Sasuke cursed himself for his slip up.

"Are you sure _you're_ not into something illegal, _Just_ Sasuke?"

"My last name isn't all that important."

It looks like the girl really is too tired to care because she just shrugged and said "Whatever. I just really want to sleep. I have work tomorrow and I don't really feel like waking up to Kakashi telling me not to sleep in his lobby."

Sasuke helped her carry her suitcase up the flight of stairs. On the way up, she thanks him again and promises she won't be a burden and that she'll move out as soon as her apartment is declared livable again. Sasuke doesn't care, really. As long as she pays for her stay and doesn't leave her stuff lying around.

"The couch?" Sakura asked shooting him an incredulous look when he ushered her in the living room and on to his couch.

"You said you'd hardly ever be home didn't you?"

"You said you have a spare room."

"I do. If you want to sleep on the floor." And he mostly uses it to store shit he doesn't really know why he has but can't throw away.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"My room's down the hall to the left."

"But what about—" what about chivalry and manners and all that shit? She honestly didn't expect him to give up his bed for her did she?

Sasuke watched as Sakura heaved a deep sigh as she tried to compose herself. It is late and he could see that the exhaustion had drained all the potential fight in her about the matter had she had the strength. They need to resolve this quick and as painless as possible.

"When you said I can stay at your place I was expecting you have a spare room you can let me rent, not your couch. What about my things?"

Sasuke just stared blankly at her. "I have a storage room." Which is really the spare room.

She mirrored his blank look and said, "It's the spare room isn't it?"

The doorbell rang before Sasuke could answer and he went to see who it was. He temporarily forgot that he had another person in the room who can be his potential roommate in a few minutes depending on their arrangement as he held onto the box of warm pizza and paid the delivery boy.

When he got back to the living room, Sakura has plopped down on his couch with another sigh. "Fine. Beggars can't be choosers. At least your couch is a hundred times more comfortable than the one on the lobby."

"Hn. You hungry?" he asked as he set the pizza box on the coffee table in front of her.

He had to keep an amused chuckle from escaping when Sakura turned to look at him like he's some deity who was sent to save her from all of her woes. He went to the kitchen to fetch the six-pack he bought that he put in the fridge to cool when they came into his apartment and set it down on the coffee table as well. When he got back he saw Sakura taking in his apartment her eyes roaming around his living room.

Sasuke knew there's nothing much to see. The colors of all the rooms are all monotone and dark and just screams 'bachelor'. In the living room where they're at, there is a flat screen TV mounted directly in front of the couch and a few bean bags scattered about. There aren't any decorations or paintings hung except for a black and white ink painting near the door his friend gave him that he really doesn't get. There is a bookshelf on one of the walls filled with his law books and different dictionaries and encyclopaedias and a set of cabinets by the window. Other than that the whole place is pretty much vacant.

"Are you God?" Sakura blurted out as soon as she's done perusing his place and saw the cans of Heineken in front of her. This time, Sasuke did let out a chuckle as he sat beside her on his couch.

"I mean, first you offered me a place to stay. Then you offered me pizza and now you're giving me beer." She turned to him with a smile on her face that say she feels like hugging him and Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that.

On one hand he doesn't really know what to do if she decides to do that but on the other hand it's not like he'd really mind.

* * *

Sakura thanks him again when they are halfway through the box of pizza and on their third cans of beer each.

"Really. Thanks, Sasuke. For the couch, the pizza and the beer."

"I figured you needed a drink after being rendered homeless."

She told him about what's the real situation about her apartment and about how long it would take. When he asked about her things, she explained that the extermination had it all covered up and they wouldn't allow her to bring anything other than the necessary and her clothes. She told him how Kakashi was kind enough to overlook the process and to shoulder the expenses to which he replied that he damn well should being the landlord and all and to which Sakura laughed.

When he asked if she had no other friends to crash at around Konoha, she told him about a friend of hers up in WeKo who couldn't really accommodate her either at the moment.

"I just moved from Suna and I don't really know a lot of people in Konoha yet. Ino, my friend on WeKo, has someone around and I don't really want to be around all that if you know what I mean."

Ah. So she's from Suna. No wonder she looks like she really doesn't know much around Konoha.

"How about you, Sasuke? You from around here?"

"Ah. I was born and grew up here but we moved to Oto after when I was in high school."

"So, your family is in Oto and you're here because you're studying. Law, right?"

Sasuke stares at her as she flexes her small feet this way and that having taken off her sneakers some time ago. She swirls the remaining content of her can before throwing it back like a pro.

"How did you know?"

Sakura finishes her drink and wipes the corner of her mouth with her middle finger before answering him.

"Well, for starters you probably wouldn't be living alone if your family's here and well, your bookshelf just screams 'I'm studying law.'" She giggles "Or are you already a lawyer?"

He smirks leaning his head back on the couch. How observant. "Still studying. What about you? You a doctor?"

"Hah. I wish. I'm still just an intern in Konoha Gen. If all goes well, I'm planning to transfer to KU's med school on my final year."

She stifles a yawn and Sasuke decides it's time to hit the sack. They've stayed up late enough as it is. Finishing his drink, he got up to dispose of the cans and the pizza box. He ignores Sakura's protests and attempts to take them from him as she insists he stays put.

Sasuke appears beside her in a while dumping a heap of comforters, sheets and pillows on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable. We'll talk rent tomorrow." Was all he said as he disappeared to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke wakes up to find a woman sprawled on his couch.

He stopped himself from shouting and throwing her out when he remembered what happened last night and how he now has a roommate.

A groan escaped his lips as he massaged the bridge of his nose. It's not even noon yet and already he can feel a headache coming. It's going to take a while to get used to this.

He decided he needs to be more awake to deal with everything around him. The coffee maker groaned to life as he switched it on. He eyed the lump on the bed that is his new roommate as he contemplated rent and ground rules. Was he seriously bonked last night that he decided to take-up a female roommate? What was going on in his mind? How could he rent out his couch to a girl he barely knows? It's not like his apartment is big enough for two occupants not to mention the bathroom arrangements. The bathroom's gonna be full of female products and she'll be moving his stuff out of the cabinet in no time.

The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment as it finished brewing and Sasuke nearly jumped when the lump on his couch abruptly moved to a sitting position.

Messy pink hair emerged from the sheets and Sakura's sleepy eyes focused on him as she sniffed the air. "You're making coffee?" The words came out slightly slurred and groggy but Sasuke understood completely and made to pour coffee in to two mugs.

Sakura wobbled to the kitchen where he stood. She thanks him as he held out a mug to her before sitting down on the table. He watches as she drank her coffee plain with her eyes still closed and winced at its bitter taste.

"Um...do you have any sugar?"

He pointed her to where the condiments are placed and continues watching her as she wobbled her way to it still half asleep. She puts in three teaspoons of sugar and looks to be finding something else before shrugging when she couldn't find it and stirred her coffee.

There was silence as they sipped their coffees respectively. It wasn't until she finished her second cup did she turned to him fully awake.

"So, rent" she prompted "before we talk payment I just want to know if this is okay?"

"What do you mean?" He already let her sleep in for the night didn't he?

"I mean, if this doesn't breach any sort of contract with Kakashi."

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee thinking the idea over in his head and trying to think of a cluster in the contract he signed when he first moved in about taking in another tenant. He doesn't seem to remember anything of the sort and anyway it was only until her apartment's extermination is finished.

"It's fine. There isn't anything about that in the contract and it's wasn't your fault your apartment's currently inhabitable anyway." Still he'd talk to Kakashi about this when he sees him.

"Okay. So, rent?"

Oh, right. Now he remembers why he decided to rent out his couch. He was as desperate for money as she is for a place to stay.

"Rent's a quarter of what you normally pay Kakashi, due at the end of the month."

"Fair enough. Hey, thanks again for this, Sasuke. I promise I won't be a burden here. I'm really neat so you don't have to worry about me making a mess and between work and my shift at the hospital I won't be around here much so, really. You won't feel like there's someone else living in here, besides my suitcase of course. And I'll only be here until my apartment's finished being exterminated then I'll be off your couch."

He just shrugs. He really doesn't mind as long as she pays her rent. She said she'd hardly be home anyway.

Sakura smiles at him as she takes his empty mug from him to put it into the dishwasher with hers.

"It's the least I could do." She says as she bends over to put the mugs in the dishwasher. "So, um, do you want breakfast?"

Just when he was about to tell her he doesn't have anything on his fridge his front door swung open in a burst of blonde and misplaced cheerfulness too much to be considered normal in the early mornings.

"Rise and shine, Teme! Get your ass off your bed so we can—eh?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He could see Sakura's surprised and confused face from his peripheral vision and he could practically see the train of thoughts going through the blonde intruder's head. Sasuke dreaded the wicked grin that spread across Naruto's whiskered cheeks as his eyes looked from him to a pyjama clad Sakura and back.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Great. Now his headache is now a full blown migraine.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm two days late I know. But I have school and I'm feeling lazy lately but my Tumblr prompts are up to date! Go check them out okay?

Also, fave and alerts are super duper great and all but reviews are the bomb. Thanks for those of you who take time to tell me what you think! Read and review okay?

Have a nice day!

-Angeline


	7. night out

**Prompt 07: **night out

**Summary: **She knew her roommate is hot and all but dammit, this is not fair!

**A/N: **I like the thought of Sasuke and Sakura being unlikely friends first instead of just going straight to lovers-mode.

**pokesimmo: **This one goes out for you. Your review made me want to write mooooore. \*^*/

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Ino said as she parked her purple Bentley on the hotel's parking lot "It's been almost a month and you still haven't banged him yet?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing as she got out of the car. "I told you it's nothing like that. Sasuke and I are just roommates nothing more."

It's been three weeks since Sakura moved in at Sasuke's apartment and so far it was good.

On the first week, she tried to get her bed from her still being exterminated apartment after Naruto jumped on her for the third time on the couch. Granted, her queen size bed takes up most of the space of the small room but at least she's not going to be rudely awakened by Naruto every time he comes over. But the exterminators still wouldn't allow her inside her apartment and it's getting really annoying and problematic to stay on a dude's couch.

Like that one time, Sasuke forgot he has someone crashing on his couch and she came home to him and his friends playing video games sprawled on her makeshift bed with junk food and beer all over. She was so tired then she didn't bother with screaming her head off at them and just slept at Sasuke's bed. Of course they ended up having an epic screaming match in the morning about personal space and whatnot.

In the end they reached a compromise that if Sasuke is occupying the couch then she can crash in his bed as long as she doesn't touch anything in his room. She scoffs at his because Sasuke's room is so Spartan barren that it only has the bed, some cabinets, a bookshelf and a desk with his computer on it. There is literally nothing interesting in his room whatsoever. What, did he think she'll go through his underwear drawer? But whatever, at least she doesn't need to deal with any of Sasuke and his friends and they can still play video games and poker and whatever the hell else they do in the living room (as long as she's not sleeping there, of course.)

"Huh. Are you sure? Because the last time I saw him he was making smouldering eyes at you."

"That was because I used up all the hot water, Ino. He was giving me the stink eye."

"Shame. If it were me I would've jump his bones the first week. Hey, you know angry sex is hot?"

Ino waggled her eyebrows at her and Sakura made a face.

"Ew! Gross, Pig. I told you, no. Why can't a guy and a girl just be roommates? And don't you have a boyfriend? Sheesh."

The kitchen is mostly her domain because Sasuke seems to either doesn't know how to cook or just doesn't bother. Pity too since his kitchen is equipped with all sorts of awesome appliances Sakura could never afford. He lets her use them whenever she wants as long as she gives him something of whatever she's making. She's taken to cooking for him whenever she can as a thank you for his hospitality. The bathroom use is divided according to schedule. They have corresponding shower times to avoid any...awkward instances. Except that one time she overslept and Sasuke walked in on her thinking she already went to work. They didn't have a screaming match (probably because she was too shock to say anything and Sasuke was still half asleep) and Sasuke just closed the door mumbling a short apology but man, they couldn't look each other in the eye for at least a week.

"Besides, we hardly see each other anyway. I'm out the door before he even wakes up and I'm passed out on the couch before he even comes home."

"Aha! So you're saying there_ is_ a possibility!"

Sakura sighed. She sounded just like Tenten did at the bookstore.

"For the last time, Ino-pig no. No means no."

"Fine. Whatever. Hey, how long are you going to shack up with him anyway?"

She's not sure how long she's gonna stay in Sasuke's place. The extermination is still on-going and Kakashi said it will still take awhile. She haven't got the time to scout for a new place to stay because the hospital is busy again and Kurenai is on leave because she just had a baby so she also has to work extra hours on the bookstore. She still refuses to stay at Ino's place especially now that the blonde has a constant visitor in the name of Sai, a fine arts major in Konoha University that she met over a shared project between their departments and who has a habit of walking around without a shirt on. Sakura has a clear idea as to why but she refused to dwell on that.

Ino, however, is still perpetually sorry and still insists on making her stay at her place.

"I can always just stay at Sai's or give you a head's up whenever he's coming over."

Sakura just waved her off. She's not about to ruin her best friend's love life over her own problems. "It's fine. I don't think I can sleep in your place anyway with all of the humping happening around."

"Liar. We both know you can sleep through anything. You just don't like the idea that I'm getting some and you're just sleeping."

Green eyes narrowed as she glared at the smirking blonde. "You are such a bad friend. First you let me be homeless and now you're rubbing your good fortune on my face. That's it I'm leaving. I don't even know why I bothered to come."

"Stop being dramatic, Forehead. C'mon there're free cocktails!"

Sakura just sighs and lets herself be dragged through the crowd of well-dressed beautiful people. Ino is in her element as she weaves through the throng and smiles and chats with people and Sakura feels the pride she feels for her best friend swelling inside her.

For as long as Sakura could remember Ino's dream has always been to become one of the Fire Nation's top fashion designers. Back in Suna, Ino's designs have been featured in numerous teen magazines and fashion columns. Imagine her surprise and delight when Ino came barging in the bookstore squealing and giggling and just all around flailing that her designs were chosen to be featured in the biggest summer fashion show in Konoha. Every year, Uchiha Designs scopes out fresh new designers to be included in their design launches and Ino is one of the designers that caught their eye.

Sakura smiled as Ino laughed along with the people she's talking to. She always knew her best friend will make it big in the fashion world. Heck, the girl lives and breathes fashion.

"Why didn't you bring Sai?" She asked when the blonde return to her side.

"Oh, well we only get to bring one guest of honor and I've only known Sai for a month." Ino said as they walked across the large courtyard where the show will be held. "I've known you since forever. You're like, practically my sister you know?" She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing by waiter and shrugged. "And he's a dude. He wouldn't understand."

Sakura smiled because they both know the limits of her knowledge on fashion and still Ino chooses her. Okay, so maybe she could forego the letting her be homeless grudge.

"Hey, Forehead I need to go backstage to check on my designs. See you in a bit, yeah?"

She could only nod numbly as Ino sped somewhere off. The show isn't starting until half an hour and people are still mingling about. Sakura decided to wander about and look at all the pretty people milling about. It's the biggest runway launch of the summer. She's bound to spot someone famous around here.

Cameras are flashing left and right and wow is it always like this? How could Ino stand all this?

The flash of the cameras are slowly making her blind and she's had to blink a couple of times to clear her eyes. She needs to find somewhere dark right now. She needs to find the open bar and get her eyes off of all this light. And maybe get herself a drink too.

She was a few steps away from getting to the bar and ordering herself a Mojito when she spotted someone that almost made her eyes popped out of their sockets.

And the weird thing was it wasn't even someone famous.

Because there, sitting on the open bar himself with a drink in hand, is Sasuke.

As in her former neighbour turned roommate Sasuke.

She approached carefully, not really believing what she's seeing unless she's come face to face with him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" was the first words out of her mouth as she stood beside him on the open bar looking at him incredulously.

He looks up from nursing his drink and Sakura sees the slight surprise on his usually bored eyes as well.

"Sakura?"

In the next minutes, Sakura wanted to slap herself repeatedly as she sort of sputters at how dapper he looks. He's wearing a tuxedo that look liked it was tailor fitted for him with his black bow tie slightly loose making him look like he doesn't really care but still coming out as classy. His hair is combed and mussed up as opposed to his usual messy spikes and God, she knew he was handsome but she didn't realize he was _this _handsome. He's always in his stupid v-necks and skinnies and scruffy vans and weird hairdo, which she admit he looks hot too, but dammit this is in a whole new level.

"You look nice." He commented off handedly and Sakura felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

She was wearing a mint green dress with a cinched waist and a flowing skirt. She has on lace white gloves and silver pumps that she has no idea how she is walking on and one side of her hair was pinned up with a fancy clip. Not for the first time, she thanks Ino for getting her all dolled up.

"Thanks. You look—" she choked "you don't look so bad either." Why did she choke? This is just Sasuke for crying out loud.

And 'don't look so bad either?' Really? If we're being real here Sasuke _most definitely_ does not look bad in that tux.

Sasuke smirked at her and Sakura doesn't know whether she wants the ground to swallow her up or to scratch the arrogant smirk off of Sasuke's face with her freshly manicured nails. Smug bastard knows he looks good and is flaunting it.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked and Sakura's internal spazzing over her roommate ceased.

"Mojito, please." She doesn't know how she managed to get that out without croaking even as she ogled him shamelessly.

Sasuke orders her a drink and she thanks him afterwards. She looks at him with curious eyes and he returns her stare with a raised brow.

"When you said you have something to do on a Saturday I didn't know you were coming to a fashion show."

When she told him she won't be coming home on Saturday and asked him what he wants her to cook for him in advance, he just shrugged and told her not to bother because he'd be going out himself too. She didn't know this is where he was going of all places. She thought he was going out with his friends or something.

Why is he in a fashion show? Oh, god is he gay? Is her roommate gay? That would be awesome but also heartbreaking she doesn't know what she would feel.

He shrugs swirling his drink. "Ah. Someone asked me to come. I couldn't refuse. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I—er—I have a date." Oh my god why did she say that. Why didn't she just tell the truth? She is the plus one of one of the designers what is so wrong with that? But then she could already feel the irritation bubbling up in her as she watch Sasuke's eyebrows slowly shot up as if not believing her. Why is that so hard to believe?

"Really?" He drawled and Sakura wanted to tip her drink on his head.

"Yes. Really." She spat. "In fact he's—"

"Forehead! There you are!"

Ino came waltzing towards her all glitter and purple satin holding a wine glass. Her eyes are shining as if it's raining diamonds as she put down her glass on the bar counter and snatched Sakura's free hand.

"C'mon! The show's starting! I got you the best seat—oh, hi, Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sakura's eyes darted from Ino's excited face to Sasuke's smug amused one. The small quirk of his eyebrows and the subtle darting of his eyes from her to Ino and back reflected his mocking.

_She's your date?_

She glared at him as she gripped her glass of Mojito. God, Ino has the worst timing ever.

"Someone asked me to come._" _He smoothly replied as he sipped his drink.

"Wow what a coincidence you guys meeting here."

Sakura ignored Ino's nudging and the look she shot at her sideways.

"Well, we'll see you around, Sasuke! C'mon, Forehead I'll show you to your seat. I still need to go back backstage."

Sasuke just smirked and gave a half wave. Her glare didn't let up even as Ino whisked her in the crowd and onto her seat.

* * *

The lights dimmed as a voice over the speaker requested the guest to take their seats. There is a sort of buzzing of idle chitchat as people all made to seat down. Techno music played in the background as the seats were slowly filled. Sakura sat at the catwalk's side granting her a full view of all the models that will be coming out to strut. She tried to scan the crowd amidst the dark and dim lighting and had to restrain herself from openly gawking as she spotted a few celebrities in the audience. Wow, this really _is_ the biggest summer fashion show in Konoha.

Everybody quieted down as the voice in the speaker announced the name of the first brand. Cameras from the press started flashing and Sakura shifted her attention to the models strutting on the catwalk donning elegant and masterfully designed clothing.

The vacant seat beside her shifted and she turned to see who had sat beside her. She scowled as the last person she wanted to see sat with his legs crossed beside her. He didn't turn to look at her, only focused his gaze on the models in front, but she knows he knows she's beside him judging by the ever so smug smirk on his pretty face. He acted as if it was on pure coincidence that they ended up sitting side by side but Sakura thinks it's a conspiracy. Something with 'Ino' written all over it. It only served to irk her more at how he could pull off sitting with his legs crossed like that and make it look suave and elegantly arrogant instead of effeminate. Meanwhile, she couldn't even cross her legs without her skirt riding up and risking some pervert a peak underneath. Life is so unfair.

Sakura averted her eyes away from him in favor of admiring the beautiful clothes being paraded in front of her. It will do her no good to let her stupid roommate ruin a night of glamour Ino so graciously let her tag along to.

Except she can't. Because try as she might she can never have the same reverence and veneration to the stick-thin models parading a bunch of glittery fabric as the people around her. Heck, how do you even wear that thing? Is that a dress or a skirt? And she doesn't think that red dress is appropriate for a walk in the park on a summer day.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sakura turned to the smooth voice beside her. "It's fun isn't it? Watching stick-thin models parade a bunch of fabrics."

Sakura caught on to his sarcasm and let out a sheepish giggle.

"Yeah. I only came here because of Ino. She's one of the featured new designers."

"Oh? I thought she was your date?"

Sakura nudge him with her elbow as she smiled and he smirked.

The voice in the speaker sounded again this time announcing Ino's brand. Sakura diverted her attention to the stage again.

If Sakura will describe Ino's line in one word it would be: summer. Because that is what it was and what really should be featured in this fashion show. Ino's line consisted of designs that people will actually want to wear during summer. Designs that are stylish to fit the taste of the high-rollers and the fashionable but are comfortable enough for the season. Everything is in tasteful pastel colors and none of those colors that make the heat clung to you. What Sakura liked the best about her best friend's line is that they are all gorgeous pieces but are sensible enough to be worn everyday. Call her biased and maybe she is but the other featured designers' lines consisted of too racy pieces fit more for strippers than the everyday people.

"Your friend's good." He heard Sasuke whisper beside her and Sakura is filled with immense pride for her friend.

"Of course she is. Ino's designs are for the fashionable, not strippers."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura smiled smugly and the rest of the show was spent with them exchanging commentaries about the different pieces being modelled bordering on 'meh' to 'downright disastrous'. She mostly makes the comments while Sasuke occasionally adds a few words and facial expressions. They only stopped when it was finally Uchiha Designs being modelled. Sakura may know crock about fashion but even she knows clothes from that brand are legendary levels of awesome.

Later, after the show ended and Mikoto Uchiha came on stage to receive praises and award the featured designer that Uchiha Designs will be taking on board, Sakura and Sasuke sit side by side on stools taking advantage of the open bar.

"I am so proud of Ino." Sakura gushed over a martini. "Best Featured Designer and now she's going to work for Uchiha Designs!"

Ino had tackled her into a hug the moment she got off the stage after receiving her award. She would've been the one drinking with her if only she wasn't whisked away by the press.

Sakura turned to her silent companion as she felt him staring at her. She shot him a confused look as he shrugged.

"You're weird. You're the first girl I ever met who isn't jumping on her high heels about fashion."

"It's not that I don't like fashion per se," Sakura explained as another martini is place in front of her. "It's just I basically know shit about this you know? I mean, they're pretty, yeah, but I prefer wearing clothes I'm comfortable with." And she's only ever in the hospital anyway and scrubs is the hip fashion there. "And what about you? You seem to know your fair share in fashion than the average dude. What's up with that?"

Instead of being scandalized like she thought he will be, Sasuke just shrugged nonchalantly. "I know what you're thinking. I just know a fair bit. Doesn't mean anything other than I appreciate good clothes when I see them."

A guy who appreciates good clothes when he seen them eh? How rare, she thinks, and still a little bit suspicious considering it's Sasuke.

Sakura scanned the courtyard as she nursed her drink in her hand. She's still not used to having celebrities walking about and had to compose herself everytime she sees someone she normally just sees on magazines, the tabloids of the television. Her perusal ended with her eyes landing on the dance floor and her eyes narrowed on a certain figure—or rather, to a couple swaying gracefully to the slow song playing.

One of them, the woman, had long silky dark violet hair with aristocratic features. Sakura is sure she's seen her on a few glamour and lifestyle magazines but she's not sure as to just who exactly. The other one, the man, she knows to be a certain blonde with blue eyes the color of the ocean and whom likes to jump on her makeshift bed even as she's sleeping on it.

Sakura thinks she might be drunk, or getting there at least, because it couldn't be Uzumaki Naruto dancing gracefully (_gracefully!_) to somebody that looked to be from the upper echelons of Konoha society.

How many martinis had she had?

"Hey, Sasuke" she nudged him "am I drunk or is that Naruto dancing with someone that looks like someone important?"

"Ah. The dobe and Hinata's here."

"Wait. Hinata? As in Hyuuga Hinata?" As in Hyuuga Hinata the heiress of Hyuuga Corp.? The one that owns multiple spas, dojos and other recreational facilities across Fire Nation?

"Ah."

"Wait. So, how did Naruto know her?"

"Hn. They're engaged."

Wait. What. How?

"They're_ engaged_?" Sakura asked not bothering to hide her shock. "How the heck did Naruto managed to bag that?"

The look Sasuke shot her is one of mild surprise, as if she doesn't know something that is common knowledge.

"Naruto's the mayor's son."

"Wait. _What?_"

Naruto? Really? Goofy, ramen-loving, free-loading on her junk food, jumping on her while she's sleeping, binge playing video games with Sasuke like their fourteen, hyper Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto is the mayor's son and she's been hitting him upside the head at least six times a week how is she not in jail.

More importantly, she realizes with sinking horror as she watches Naruto and her fiancée laughing as they glided (_glided!_ Naruto couldn't even make ramen without breaking a bowl!) through the dance floor, Naruto has more game than her like, wow what is her life.

"C'mon." Sasuke said beside her effectively knocking her out of her shock. "Let's dance."

He threw back his whiskey like a champ and grabbed her hand.

She didn't even have time to finish her martini let alone protest as he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

"You don't know how to dance."

"Yes, well, it's not exactly part of my skill set."

A weary sigh escaped her as she walked with a slight limp. Dammit. She knew she should've paid more attention to her dance lessons back in Suna.

"Why are you even limping? I'm the one you've stepped on with your stupid heels the whole dance."

Sakura got a flute of champagne off a passing waiter before abruptly glaring viciously at Sasuke. She just practically humiliated herself in front of very important people. The least he could do is be a little sympathetic and not rub her utter failure in her face.

Speaking of which, Sasuke was phenomenal in the dance floor. Covered all her misstep and everything and didn't even flinch even as she stepped on him multiple times during the whole dance.

"Whatever. Where in hell did you even learn to dance? Did you and Naruto had the same teacher or something?"

"Hn."

She finished her drink and Sasuke got drinks off another passing waiter, offering her one. She immediately forgot whatever it was they were talking about and being angry at Sasuke for being so smug. Alcohol does things like that. Like liquid magic.

Sakura's eyes roamed around again happily sipping her drink as they walked around the courtyard. Her eyes landed on Naruto and Hinata talking to another couple and she gave a little wave and a smile when Hinata smiled her way.

In the five minutes she's met the Hyuuga heiress, Sakura ascertained three things.

One is that she's really pretty in an ethereal almost holy way, like, wow, she must've been utterly blessed to look like that Ino will either be so jealous or super fluttery over her. Two, she's really nice and doesn't seem like those snooty aristocrat she's seen looking down their noses all night. Three, is that while she may be lenient and tolerating and looked to be genuinely fond of Naruto and his antics, she can also keep him in line and that's saying something.

All in all, Hinata Hyuuga is a goddess sent from above and Naruto sure as hell did the right thing asking her to marry him.

She turned to her companion to catch Sasuke nodding towards someone a few feet from them wearing a fancy suit and looking like he's really important.

And maybe she's been drinking too much and the dance had muddled her brain further but she's pretty sure Sasuke's been nodding and making small talks to a lot of important looking people throughout the night. Once, a man even clapped him on the back and congratulated his mother and asked about his father. What is even up with that?

"Hey, Sasuke" she called out as Sasuke hummed "how come you seem to know everyone around here? Are you some big shot somebody in fashion that I should know about?"

"Hn. No."

"Don't tell me you're the son of some CEO. I mean, it makes sense you being best friends with the mayor's son and all." She's babbling, she knows. She's had a little too much champagne. "And you won't even tell me your last name. Are you somebody famous?" she drawled the last word and Sakura resolved herself to lie low on the drinking now. She has yet to find Ino and if she's smashed, it means she'll have to drive them back to her penthouse and she can't be caught for DUI.

"No. I just know them from school."

"Oh."

A companionable silence lapsed between them as they continued to stroll in the lavished garden of the hotel. Her limping had subsided and she can now walk normally. Some time during their walk, Sasuke had grabbed one of her arms and tucked it under his. Sakura shot him a confused look.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I don't feel like dancing or talking to anyone. Besides, your drunken flailing almost knocked off a waiter."

"I was not flailing!"

Sakura just continued shooting him confused glares before her gaze drifted off to a group of young women to the side, eyeing Sasuke and whispering to themselves. A wicked smile spread across her face as she realizes what Sasuke was doing.

"Tut, tut, tut, Sasuke you bad, bad, person you. Using your adorable roommate to keep all the honeys away. What if they decide to come after me?"

"They wouldn't. They're afraid you'll stomp them with your huge feet and knock them with your flailing."

A low growl emitted out of her as Sasuke smirked but before she could even unleash her fury on him, he'd tugged them back to where the party at.

"Sakura-forehead Haruno there you are!" Ino wailed as soon as she spotted her looking very drunk and wasted. "I've been lookin' all overrr for yooouuu. Where've ya been?" She almost fell over before Sakura quickly slipped her arm off of Sasuke and caught her swiftly righting her up.

"Ino-pig, you're wasted. C'mon I'll take you home. You're done for the night."

"Mmkay, Saku-face."

She put Ino's arm around her shoulder slipping her own around her waist. Sighing she turned to Sasuke.

"You need help?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nah. I got this. Her car is parked out back. I'll just take her to her place then drive to the apartment. I'll see you at home, yeah?"

Sasuke just nodded, regarding her with impassive eyes. "Don't drink on the way out. I'm not going to pick you up if you end up crashed into a tree or the police."

"Asshole. I know that."

And with that she proceeded to cart Ino off from the party and into her car, Sasuke's infuriatingly attractive smirking smug face etched on her mind's eye.

* * *

It is a quarter to two am when Sakura gets home from Ino's place. After she stripped her off her party clothes and change her to pyjamas, she made her drink an aspirin before putting her to bed. Then she went to stop at Luigi's because it was still open and because hell, why not have pizza at two am before driving straight home.

She came home to the sight of Sasuke parked on the couch, flipping channels on the television with his tux still on drinking beer. The lights in the apartment are off and the only source of light is coming from the television.

"Hey, you hungry? I got Luigi's."

"What did you get?"

"Meat lovers supreme overload."

Sasuke handed her a can of Heineken when she plopped down beside him and toed off her shoes, a sign of approval for her choice of pizza flavour.

"Thanks. Whatcha' watchin'?" she made a face when she saw what it was "Eurk. The news channel? Seriously?"

"There's nothing good to watch."

"Damn right there's nothing good to watch. I don't understand how Konoha cable can suck this much. You got, like, five hundred channels for God's sake!"

They ate and drank in silence as the reporter in the television drone on about the civil war in Ame that Sakura only half listened to. Sasuke looks so into it though, the nerd. Whatever. She has more pressing matters in her head. Like the fact that Naruto is the mayor's son and is engage to the heiress of Hyuuga Corp. Like, what even? She just can't get her mind wrap around it.

"So, Naruto and Hinata, huh." The girl had insisted Sakura call her by her first name making Sakura all kinds of flushed. "I never would have guessed." Her head lolled back to the back of the couch as she sipped her beer.

She caught Sasuke mumbling something that sounded like 'nobody did' on a mouthful of pizza. "Tch. You should really learn more about the place your living in. Maybe then you wouldn't have spiders gnawing at your place."

"I DIDN'T KNOW OKAY? I'm paying you rent and feeding you pizza. Get off my back."

"Hn."

But she supposed Sasuke is right. It's been nearly five months since she moved here from Suna and still the only thing Sakura really knows about Konoha is that they have shitty cable and commuting is an everyday struggle. Hell, she could've passed by someone important whenever she was up in WeKo with Ino and she wouldn't even know. Case in point Uzumaki Naruto, the mayor's son himself who she nearly impaled with a knife when he broke her favourite bowl. Heck, she doesn't even know if the traffic rules here are the same as Suna. Seriously, how is she still alive is beyond her.

"You're right. I should really know more about Konoha. Truth is I know next to nothing about this place because I've lived in Suna all my life."

There was silence, and for a moment, Sakura thought Sasuke had dozed off.

"Don't worry about it. Konoha's simple. I'll show you around some time."

Sakura smiled, touched at Sasuke's offer. She nudged the pizza box towards him with the last slice inside. Sasuke can be an asshole sometimes but he still has his moments.

"Hey, you never did told me how you learned to dance. You were awesome out there. No wonder you're so popular with the girls." It's true. Before he asked her to dance, she's seen him on the dance floor more than once with some super model looking girl. It makes her wonder why he even offered to dance with somebody like her.

Sasuke scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. Guys were practically swarming all over you." He saw her chatting up a few men before she stumbled to him on the bar, probably asking her to dance. "Was wondering why you keep turning them down then I realized it's because you were shit at dancing."

"I told you, it's not part of my skill set, okay?" She's beginning to regret letting him have the last slice of pizza.

And then Sasuke threw back the remaining contents of his can and abruptly stood up and offered her a hand. She just stared at it and at Sasuke's ever impassive face wondering if he was drunk and what the hell is going on in his head. She can never tell with that emotionless face of his.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"What...like now? But why?"

"So some other dude won't have his feet bleeding by the end of the night after a dance with you."

She scowled up at him. She's going to teach him how to dance now? At two fucking thirty in the morning?

"Sasuke are you drunk?"

He clucked his tongue and she let out a yelp when Sasuke abruptly pulled her up to a stand. He led her around the couch and to the vacant space by the window. When they stood in front of each other, he put one of her hand over his shoulder as he snaked one of his around her waist and took his other hand with his.

"This is the proper form for a waltz. Now, try not to step on my feet." He was about to sway them to step Sakura stopped.

"Wait. We can't dance without music."

"Tch. I'm just teaching you the basics. We don't need music."

"Of course we do! C'mon, Sasuke hum something."

"The hell I'm going to fucking hum."

So, maybe he's not yet drunk after all.

Sasuke guided her on the correct steps, positioning her feet and hissing whenever she would step on him. She laughed as he cursed and she whooped when she did a perfect twirl without elbowing him. She hit him on his shoulder when he stepped on her just to get back and before long they were reduced to trying to step on each other even as they kept in position.

Before long, when they got tired of trying to step on each other, their stance relaxed with both of her arms over his shoulders and his hands resting on her waist. They swayed in a slow sort of dance, the coldness of the floorboards sipping through their bare feet and the faint buzzing of the television as their background music. The moonlight shining through the window hits Sasuke's face just right and Sakura is reminded just how handsome he is even with his tux undone and his hair no longer slicked back. His hands on her waist is warm and Sakura feels a tingling she cannot explain as she looks up and see him looking at her intently.

It is three am on a Sunday and she doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels like kissing Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that was long (12 pages of 5,831 words!). See what awesome reviews do to me?

Also, sorry guys but it seems that this story won't be updated daily and naturally won't be finished in time by the end of SSM. But don't worry! I'm going to update and finish this joint with the prompts for each day still. I have it all plotted down until the ending. It's just going to take awhile because each chapter is at least half as long as this and I have school and I'm currently doing my thesis. I'm just squeezing writing this story in between my spare time (le sob). Hope that's okay with you guys and you still stick with me. My SSM prompts are updated daily on Tumblr though (because those are just snippets and easier to write hurhur). You guys might want to check that out too.

Right. Again, faves and alerts are great but if you want me to continue writing long-ass chapters like this, do your part and feed me reviews, yes? Letting me know what you think and giving constructive criticisms makes me write mooooorree.

-Angeline


	8. the student becomes the teacher

**Prompt 08:** the student becomes the teacher

**Summary: **He tells her about Konoha. She teaches him how to cook and to love the city.

**To Skyllu:** I swear I have a valid explanation as to why the extermination is taking so long I swear. It will be revealed in the next chapter...or the other one? I can't remember. Hmm.

******notes: **I know. This took forever. Here. Have some more Sasuke Sakura roommate bonding.  
**notes 2: **warning: run-in sentences and the usual grammar errors maybe. bombard me with grammar nazi-ism after you read this bitch

* * *

"Wait, so I take the sixth and then go down on the fifth before the bus turns right?"

"Yes."

"But that would take me downtown!"

"Tch. Have you been listening to what I'm saying? I told you, you walk to the next corner and then turn left. The hospital is just a few blocks away there."

"Then I should just take the twenty-two then."

Sasuke sighed through his nose as he clenched his jaw. Never in his life did he thought he could execute this much patience over anything or anyone. He is a hair's breath away from snapping and he very much would like to throttle the pink haired woman standing beside him now.

"For the last time, you'd be better off taking sixth. That way you wouldn't get caught in the traffic and would actually get there on time."

"But I need to walk like, a _mile_ to get to the hospital."

It was a Sunday and Sakura had managed to talk him on teaching her the easiest commuting routes around Konoha. The promise of showing her around Konoha he had so haphazardly thrown on the night of his mother's fashion show (when he was half-buzzed on alcohol and half-distracted and happy about the glorious pizza his manipulative wench of a roommate had brought) had somehow stuck to her and she had pestered him ever since then.

They're currently walking along the streets of uptown Konoha, just before the more posh WeKo district, on a hot afternoon sipping frappucinos. Along with having talked him to teaching her the commuting routes, she's also managed to convince him to leave his car (his _fully air conditioned_ car) on the apartment garage instead to actually _show _her the routes. They've agreed to start from the easier upper part of Konoha with all the fancy signs on each corner and the less complicated roads before going to the more complex routes of the city district. All of this while being subjected to the brutal heat and her constant whining.

Sasuke felt a headache coming more so from his annoying companion than the sweltering heat.

"Look, you've been whining about how your boss—"

"Dr. Tsunade." She emphasized in the way she always does when talking about her internship supervisor.

"Whatever," he easily deflected with a roll of his eyes. It's almost second nature now. It's not as if he needed any more reminding. Silly girl always gushes about it "—is always chewing you off for being late. I just told you an easier route than the one you're taking. You've been here six months already. I do not understand how you still haven't figured this out."

He frowned at her as she sipped noisily at her drink looking like she just completely ignored everything he just said.

"Are you even been listening to what—"

Sasuke was cut off as she held up a hand and stopped walking. He watched with narrowed eyes as she took one last noisy sip from her drink, drawing up her upper body as she did, and finished it before throwing it to the garbage bin behind her. She looked back up at him through her lashes, all innocent smiles and big shining apple green eyes as she chewed on her lower lip, and Sasuke hated himself for actually feeling his anger _fade _at the look.

"Of course I've been listening, Sasuke and I'm really grateful. I'm just really bad at directions, you know? I'm sorry I'm being such a brat. And you even sacrificed your Sunday video game binge playing to teach me."

Damn right she should be grateful. Assassins Creed 4 isn't going to play itself and Naruto will be coming by next week to try and challenge him. He has to prepare. Not that he needs to of course.

"Right. So I'll take sixth, get down on the fifth before the bus turns right and walk to the next corner before turning left. Gotcha."

Sakura nodded to herself and Sasuke watched her bangs bounce. Her short cropped hair is tied into two low pig tails behind her head instead of her usual down do because of the heat. She decided against clipping her bangs, said something about her forehead being too wide, and opted to wear a baseball cap backwards. She's wearing denim cut offs of a decent length (not like the ones that most girls like to pass off as shorts but are really just underwear in his opinion) and a loose yellow cropped sleeveless top with the word 'NERD' printed in big black bold letters on top slightly exposing a bit of her midriff. She doesn't accessorize much apart from her usual ear piercings, a watch and some bracelets on her arms.

It's rare to see her in anything other than her scrubs even when they're at home and Sasuke took a moment longer to look at her. For someone who claims they know crock about fashion, he has to admit that she dresses up nicely.

Not that he cares much about what she wears. He just appreciates good clothes and nicely put ensembles when he sees one, being a fashion designer's son and all.

She slipped her hands into the pockets of her denim cut offs, causing her shoulders to shift up in a shrug and exposing more of her torso, before she started moving her Converse clad feet again. Sasuke followed suit after dumping his finished drink in the bin as well.

"You know how to get there from the apartment now?"

"Mhmm. If I'm coming straight from the apartment, I take the subway and get off on the second to the last stop."

"What's the second to the last stop?"

"Erm..." Sakura scrunches up her nose trying to think and Sasuke sighed. "...Murri, I think."

He rolled his eyes. "Close. That's the last stop. _That _will take you downtown. You get off at Riva and then you go right when you exit."

"Right. Okay. So, tell me how not to get trampled on the rush hour home."

"There's no avoiding that." Given her small stature, he wonders how she manages to get home every night.

"Okay. Then you can just come pick me up with your fancy car."

Sasuke pulled her cap over her eyes and smirked at her indignant shriek that quickly turned into laughter.

* * *

Next Sunday found them seated side by side in the old theater house at the art district of downtown Konoha.

Sakura had mention in passing that she likes old movies, especially French ones, and has been wrestling him for the remote control every Saturday night (when the game is on dammit!) ever since she discovered that odd channel that airs old black and white movies. It's been six weeks since she moved in on his place and two weeks of having to wake up early on a Sunday just to watch the replay of the game. Sasuke has had enough.

"_Well, idiot, I'm in too much of a hurry to make up now. We'll smoke the pipe tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Sure, Lulamae. If you're still around tomorrow."_

He rolled his eyes as he heard sniffling beside him. Sakura is near bawling her eyes out as Holly Golightly is reunited with her too old to be husband. It's not even that sad. She's just talking to him and kissing his cheeks. It's not as if they died or something. Silly girl cries at everything and anything.

The bucket of popcorn he's bought for them to share is being hogged by the emotional female beside him even as she sniffs through the movie. He made a move to try and pry it from her. Sakura swatted his hand.

"Sakura," he hissed "give me the popcorn."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Sakura." He hissed louder and injected a bit of venom in his tone.

"Get your own fucking bucket and _shut up_."

"_I _bought that fucking bucket. Hand it over before I—"

"_Fine._" She hissed back. "Take it. Choke on it for all I care just _shut up _before we're thrown out."

Sasuke glared at her as she shoved the half full bucket of popcorn to him almost tipping it over. He made sure to chew deliberately louder than one should when eating a cinema snack just to annoy her.

When the movie ended and Sakura's out of her harpy-mode, they exited the old theater and out into the bustling hipster-y street of the art district. Sakura was all smiles as she linked their arms together.

It was one of those warm Konoha nights and she's dressed in high waist denim cut offs with a hanging blouse and a plaid long sleeved shirt tied around her waist and ankle high combat boots. A bandanna is tied around her head like a makeshift headband with the knot on top. She's wearing her usual accessories and a chain necklace with a black feather hanging from it. Sasuke thought she fits the hipster Konoha art district so well.

"That was fun. How did you find that place, Sasuke?"

He just shrugged. He's been around Konoha for awhile, enough to know the odd shops and the cool places to hang out at.

"Well, thanks for putting up with that. I can be such an emotional sap when I'm watching my movies. Especially Audrey Hepburn. God, I love her." She gushed squishing his arm against her side.

"It's fine." It's not as if he hated it. "At least now I don't have to miss the game."

Sakura threw her head back in a laugh and he almost smiled at the image it made.

Sakura laughs in a way like she's really having fun—uncontrolled and loud with her shoulders shaking. It's a bit infectious. It makes you want to laugh along with her.

"C'mon. I'll buy you a drink as thanks. I saw this cool bar earlier with the weirdest hospital theme—"

He stopped, halting her on her steps as well. "It's fine. Let's just go home. You have an early shift tomorrow right?"

Sakura frowned, a pout on her red lips. "Aww, c'mon, Sasuke! It's still early! We got time. And it's my treat don't worry about it." She smirked up at him, red lips stretched over white teeth, all impish and devious. "C'mon, Sasuke. How often do you get treated to a drink by a hot girl?"

"What hot girl? I don't see anyone near."

"Sasuke!"

She squeezed his arm and he sighed exasperatedly and muttered, "More than I care to admit to be honest."

"Well, at least tonight you don't have to charm it off her. Or offer your body. Whatever it is you do."

Sometimes Sasuke doesn't know whether he wants to strangle her or kiss her. It's a real struggle.

Something must have showed on his face because Sakura laughed her infectious laugh again and began tugging him towards the nearest bar.

* * *

"Oh my fucking_ god_."

Sasuke looked up from the screen of his laptop. A thin brow raised behind thick-rimmed specs at his roommate stomping her way around the kitchen like the harpy that she is every morning when she still hasn't had her morning coffee.

"I fucking hate this place." She dumped the brown paper bag she held on the counter top unceremoniously. Sasuke watched as she stood still with her hands on her hips looking fifty shades angry. She let out a feral growl and proceeded to take off the jacket of her track suit rather violently revealing sweat drenched sports bra worn underneath. She crumpled it into a ball before throwing it on one of the dining chairs.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura is such a slob.

"Pick that up." He said, his OCD tendencies automatically acting up at the sight of her jacket haphazardly strewn about. Sakura has a nasty habit of leaving her clothes lying around. "The hell's your problem?"

Sakura just scoffed and rolled her eyes at him instead of picking up her jacket. Usually she'd just comply with Sasuke's neat freakishness but not today it seems.

"My problem," she gritted "is that you can't get a decent coffee in this goddamn place without having to wrestle your way through _three skinny bitches_ _and their dogs_ ordering _fucking _skimmed-low-fat-decaf-lattes-no-sugar-please-thanks and fat businessmen on suits, who I'm pretty sure are just there to look down the barista's uniform and cop a feel in the horrid mob lining to get their caffeine."

Sasuke watched from the couch as Sakura paced back and forth in the kitchen practically breathing fire.

"And then, when I finally—_finally—_got my coffee and I was happy—it's all I ever wanted this is a fact—only to be shoved by some idiot and the next thing I know, my coffee is on the ground, spilled." She stopped pacing. "_Fucking spilled_, Sasuke! Five fucking dollars and quality coffee down the drain! God! This place is a jungle!"

"I don't understand why you can't just drink your stupid coffee here before you go out for your jog. It doesn't take ten minutes to turn on the coffee maker."

"Because, Sasuke," she started as if speaking to a five year old "I look fabulous walking back here holding a Starbucks venti cup."

He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his laptop. He's got more important things to do than listen to Sakura yap about her caffeine obsession.

"Here. I bought you those sandwiches you like so much. That's the only thing I managed to salvage after some idiot bumped into me. Enjoy or whatever." She stomped her way into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Sasuke frowned when he got up to get his sandwich.

Of course she didn't pick up her jacket.

.

.

The next day, Sasuke went with her to get coffee and Sakura watched as Sasuke ordered for them less than five minutes flat without getting shoved or touched in general.

"One black coffee, a cappuccino, an order of the clubhouse with extra tomatoes and a cheese croissant—to go."

He cocked an eyebrow at her when he saw her looking at him with her mouth agape like she couldn't believe something.

"What?"

"You just breezed through that—no, the crowd practically _parted_ for you. What the hell are you?"

"You're exaggerating."

"No!" she exclaimed. He handed her her order. "Oh, thanks—I mean" she took a sip of her cappuccino "you just totally went up there and didn't even get touched. And you _actually_ got served in five minutes flat. I'm not kidding I checked my watch. What the hell are you?"

Sasuke sighed. Honestly. Sakura and her dramatics. The girl likes to exaggerate too much.

"The trick is to exert your superiority. You said it yourself—it's a jungle. Just go up there and get your order. It's not that hard, Sakura."

"Uhm. No. You totally have some stupid supreme power or something that makes you do...that. Okay. That's it. You're going with me every day to get coffee."

"Hell, no. I'm not going to wake up this early every fucking day." The only reason he's up right now is because of an early lecture he had to attend. And he only bothered because he needs it for a paper. Otherwise he'd still be in bed right now and not having a coffee run with his ridiculous roommate. Really.

"But, Sasuke." She whined and Sasuke couldn't believe that she is actually a grown woman who's going to perform surgery on people in a couple of year's time. God save them all.

"Look, forget that place. The coffee tasted shit anyway and it's fucking overpriced. I know a place with better coffee and you don't have to shove your way to the counter."

* * *

He becomes a sort of a tour guide of hers now. He's the first one she goes to when she wants to go somewhere or try something she saw.

Like that hole in the wall sushi place up in Weko that serves the best ebi nigiri. They ate their selves sick there and he felt like he couldn't eat another sushi for the rest of his life. (They went back the week after.)

Or the bookstore down fifth selling books wrapped in brown paper with only a short description written on it so people won't 'judge a book by its cover' literally. He bought a few good pieces while Sakura almost maxed out her credit.

Or the bar on eight with the supposedly great wings and beer but turns out Sakura only wanted to see if the bartenders really were as cute as Ino said they were. He really should've known something was up with that one. Sakura doesn't bust out her best dress and up her make up when they go drinking. And she doesn't wear heels either because they always come home with either one of them trashed. And the way Sakura was dressed that night looked like she was out to impress the world. Apparently Sakura agreed with Ino's sentiment and he almost went home alone that night. Almost because Sakura got hammered before she could even get the number of the bartender she was eyeing and Sasuke had to practically carry her back home.

Thank god he doesn't need to take her to the shopping districts though. It's the only place Sakura seemed to have bothered really knowing about since she came to Konoha. Sasuke literally heaved a sigh of relief when she once said she was going out shopping and didn't ask him to accompany her. He honestly doesn't know if he has the patience for that shit. He could take her out to drink and drag her home (mostly because there is alcohol involved) but he will not sit through six hours of 'does this dress make me look fat?' and be a pack mule.

Sasuke will never admit it, but it was all actually...nice. He hasn't seen so much of Konoha as he does when he's with Sakura. He found that there are lots of places where he didn't even knew existed in the city where he was born and practically grew up in for the majority of his life that Sakura finds. And really, it amazes him how the girl finds all this places. She just bursts in on the apartment looking wide eyed and all smiles and excited (sometimes even holding a flyer of whatever new place she's discovered) and Sasuke knows he's going to agree before she even opens her mouth.

In a way, he guess he was just like Sakura—too busy with school and work and just life in general to actually appreciate the place he is in.

But now, now that Sakura's taking the time to know the city she's in and is taking him along, he has to admit that it was refreshing and he finds himself actually having fun.

Of the activity or the companion he doesn't bother to think about much. It tends to steer him on dangerous and uncharted territories he doesn't ever want to explore.

"Hey, Sasuke! I found this place on eight that serves the best crab cakes! And look! They have bands on the weekends! We should totally go check it out."

At least not yet.

* * *

"So, hey, how come I never see you use the kitchen?" Sakura asked at random, sprawled on the couch and flipping through channels.

It's a Saturday and the sun is mostly setting. Sakura is bored and on her babbling-mode. Just randomly saying whatever comes to her mind. After two months of being roommates Sasuke is already used to all her random questions and doesn't even falter when he answers.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I use my kitchen." He scowled and snatched the remote control from her when she stopped at a channel that shows some foreign telenovela.

"Yeah. To make coffee and bagels."

Sakura shifted as Sasuke lifted her legs up to sit on the space they occupied before settling them on his lap.

"I made you ramen once."

"You boiled water that so doesn't count."

"Yeah, it does."

Sasuke flipped through the channels, slowly getting annoyed because he has a thousand channels and there is nothing good to watch. Sakura's right when she said Konoha cable is shit.

"You just boiled water. How is that different from making coffee? Anyway, but I mean, you never actually _use_ your kitchen. Like actual cooking and stuff." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest like the petulant child she is and where is she getting with this?

"Hn. I don't have the time." He finally settled on a cartoon channel. A million times better than those stupid trashy reality shows Sakura loves to watch so much.

"How can you not have time? You're a freelance for god's sake."

Something about her tone and the way Sasuke just knew she rolled her eyes made something in him bristle. Why does she have to make him sound like some bum?

"I also work at the garage and I have law school, Sakura. And unlike you, who seemed perfectly fine to look like the dead, I care enough to sleep so I don't have to rely on sugar and caffeine you workaholic freak."

Because it's true. Sakura always looks like she's going to fall over whenever Sasuke sees her without a cup of coffee on hand or munching on an energy or candy bar. Between her ever changing shifts at the hospital, her work at the bookstore and whatever the hell she has going on in her life; Sasuke has rarely seen Sakura sleep more than four hours max. He knows because he's still home when she leaves in the morning and he's always back earlier than her. She stretches herself a bit too thin in his opinion. One of these days the girl will land on a hospital bed herself.

There was no reaction from the usually spit-fire girl beside him. Sasuke tore his attention away from the TV screen long enough to look at Sakura. Normally, she doesn't let any insult go over her head without returning a snarky reply of her own that Sasuke wondered if his words were so true (and they are) she didn't have anything to say back (for once and which means he wins) or if they were a bit too much and he somehow took it too far.

He expected a glare or her looking at the TV instead (because god knows how short the girl's attention span is) or even tears (he can never be too sure of Sakura), but instead he was met by wide apple green eyes staring at him with a peculiar look in them like she's somehow figured something about him that even he doesn't know about.

"You—" Her lips are twitching at the corners into something of a half smirk half smile "you don't know how to cook do you?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look before he rolled his eyes and turned to the TV again. And he thought it was something important.

"Tch."

"Oh, my god!" She exclaimed thumping her legs on his lap almost slamming her heel where it shouldn't. "You don't know how to cook!"

Sasuke pushed her legs off his lap lest she gets excited over nothing again and actually heel him in the groin this time.

"Why is that so surprising?"

Sakura brought her knees to her chest with her arms circling them and her chin resting on top. She just shrugged, her over sized sweater falling off the side and exposing a pale shoulder.

"I don't know. You're so nitpicky at everything I figured you're the same with your food. So, wait, how do you eat?"

Sasuke swears she asks the dumbest question sometimes. What kind of a question is that anyway? She cooks for them sometimes when she's actually awake enough to turn on the stove right doesn't she? And they've been eating out on all the places she always seem to somehow finds.

Sakura caught the look he's giving her and smiled at him like she wants to laugh but-it's-not-that-funny-so-she-doesn't with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean before we became roommates and I filled the void in your oh-so-boring life and cooked you awesome food and took you to awesome places."

Wow. That was spot on. (The part about her cooking and the cool places, he has a pretty awesome life despite what she likes to believe.)

"I eat out. Sometimes take-out." But mostly take-out.

And something tells him Sakura realized this because her face morphed into something like horror. Her eyes widened and shot him a look that's a cross between disgusted and concerned.

"Oh my God how are you still alive."

"I'm getting by just fine." His previous diet mostly consisted of ramen, junk food and alcohol and his kidneys and liver may or may not snuff out before he reach forty but he managed just fine. And he's eating veggies now (occasionally and only if there's meat still) thanks to her so there's that.

"So, that's why your fridge is always empty. I thought Naruto just always eats everything you have or something."

Well, that was partially true too but the only thing he had in his fridge before they became roommates are left over pizzas and beer so.

Sakura stood up from the couch and stretched her arms above her head.

"Right. C'mon. Put on some pants and get your keys."

And just when he finally found something decent to watch (Die Hard 2 is on Star Movies) she grabbed the remote from his hands and switched off the TV.

"Hey. I was watching that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. You've watched that movie so much you literally know the lines you dork. Besides, there's nothing else good to watch on TV anyway so come on."

And before Sasuke knew it, Sakura had managed to make him put on pants (on a Saturday evening) and his worn out chucks. They were already down the flight of stairs of their old building before he even bothered to ask, "Where are we going?"

"We're going grocery shopping, doofus. C'mon. There's a sale up the supermarket on WeKo. With your driving we can still catch it."

The look Sakura gave him over her shoulder was all innocent smiles and don't-worry-this-won't-be-like-that-time-on-the-shop-at-fifth but Sasuke got the feeling it's going to be exactly like that.

Damn Sakura for being immune to his driving.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight" Sakura pushed their cart along the produce section, poking this and that and making a face at the price signs, "you know everything there is to know about Konoha and yet you never thought about learning or teaching yourself how to cook?"

"Sakura, there's a difference between knowing the place because I've lived here my whole life to actually taking the time to learn something." He grouched as he followed her behind. "And I don't know everything about Konoha don't be ridiculous." Hell, he thought he did until she kept popping up with all these new places he never even knew existed.

"Well, you know the important stuff."

"It's called common sense. You should try getting some."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and snarled. He smirked just because he knew it will piss her off more.

"Shut up and come over here."

Sasuke walked over to where she stood between the poultry and the meat section.

"This," she pointed to an odd looking yellow-ish chicken "is a few weeks old. You don't want that. So you look for the ones that are still pale and don't look like they got hepatitis."

He watched as she poked and prod the chickens laid out in the freezer before picking up one and handing it to the butcher to chop. She dragged him to the meat section next and proceeded to tell him what parts are good for what dish and to check the ground meat because sometimes it's just full of fat rather than actual meat. Sasuke had to bow his head in apology when the butcher whipped his head at them at Sakura's jibes.

They proceeded to the produce section next and Sakura taught him how to pick the fresh ones out and to know whether they were laden with pesticides or not and Sasuke learned that the more a banana has spots on its peel the healthier it is. When they got to where the tomatoes are, Sakura didn't ask why he put half a sack of it into their cart.

"What makes you think I don't know everything you just told me?" He asked as he pushed their cart to the cashier and Sakura started putting their items on the counter.

"Because, Sasuke" she said in that tone of hers that she uses on Naruto when he's being an idiot "you just said you don't know how to cook. How would you know anything of what I just told you if you don't know how to cook? What, do you just happen to know how to shop for produce and then eat them raw?" she rolled her eyes as she held a box of cereal "Besides, you never stock your fridge with anything so I just figured."

"Tch. Whatever." Because really what have he got to say to that?

"That'll be $149.75."

Sakura made to reach for her wallet but Sasuke handed the cashier his card.

"Sasuke don't be—"

Sakura made to argue but was cut off by the cashier.

"My, what a lovely couple. How long have you two been married?"

The amusement that Sakura's blushing face and her stuttering brought almost made Sasuke smirk.

"I—I—we—we're not—you thought—"

"Because there's a special sale on bath and beauty products on aisle fourteen and there's a special discount for couples."

Sakura turned from flushed to sparkling in an instant and before Sasuke could even register what the cashier said that had Sakura changing moods again, he felt her grab his hand and intertwine their fingers together holding it up for the cashier to see.

"Oh, yes. We just got married. Spring wedding. Very lovely. See this ring? It's a family heirloom. Now where did you say that special discount was again?"

.

.

"_So, a Spring wedding huh? And I gave you our family's heirloom ring? Where did you even get that ring?"_

"_Oh, hush, darling and keep your eyes on the road." Sakura giggled. "Got it from, Ino. Pretty isn't it?"_

"_What are you even going to do with all those products?"_

"_One can never have too much rose-scented body wash, Sasuke. One can never."_

_._

_._

* * *

She tries to teach him how to cook but it ends in disaster.

"How can you fuck up an omelette? It's just eggs for Christ's sake!"

Key word being: 'tries' because he's pretty sure food has to be edible and is not supposed to look like burnt...something. They've wasted a whole tray of eggs and half a carton of milk now and the kitchen stinks of failure.

In the first place, it was all Sakura's fault. He was perfectly content with her cooking and eating out and ordering take out. He never asked her to teach him to cook. Hell, it's not like he wanted to learn.

"Well, you should." Sakura huffed as she scrapped the burnt eggs to the trash and dumped the pan on the sink. "It's a life skill."

And he rolled his eyes because he has plenty of life skills already. No use learning something he's not going to use much in his life.

"It's a life skill for girls."

Sakura stopped scrapping the burnt eggs that stuck to the pan and snapped her head up. The way she slowly turned her head to his slumped form by the counter with narrowed green eyes alight with sudden fury and the slight tick in her jaw from clenching it too much made Sasuke so aware of everything that is wrong at what he just said.

"_Excuse me?"_

Foot in mouth, really. That was such a stupid thing to say around Sakura.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I didn't mean anything, Sakura. Forget it."

The hellfire in her eyes told him she wouldn't and he mentally prepared himself for the shitstorm that is about to happen.

Sakura's lips are pursed in a thin line as she dumped the pan noisily back in the sink and crossed her arms over her chest. She is petite—pint-sized, really and Sasuke's half a head taller than her but she somehow looked threatening with that absolute fury on her face and the wooden spatula on her hand that he found himself thankful she's on the other side of the knives rack. He can never be too sure of the crazy girl.

She stared at him down for what felt like a long time with the smell of burnt eggs and failure in the air thick with tension. Her hand twitched and Sasuke thought she was going to throw the spatula on his head and got ready to duck.

"Right. Okay." Sakura sighed much to Sasuke's surprised relief. "What do you like?"

It was a moment before he was able to reply. He could never get used to Sakura's quick mood changes.

"...Tomatoes."

"Well, why didn't you say so! No wonder you bought half a sack. Okay. It's a good thing we bought pasta. Get the pot."

He cut up the ingredients while she prepared the pasta. Sasuke felt mildly insulted when she implied he couldn't work a knife and might slice himself. What does the girl take him for honestly? It's not like he's a complete fucking idiot in the kitchen. It's slicing _tomatoes_ and he'd worked a knife within a distance of Naruto countless times before and he still has all his fingers. Hell, he'd seen her get paper cuts more times than what's considered average. _S__he's _probably the one that will get herself sliced. He honestly doesn't know how she's going to perform her surgeries. She'd probably cut her patient wrong and—

In the midst of his inner ranting of Sakura, blood somehow mixed with the tomatoes and Sakura was by his side in an instant (he would later swear up and down that 'no, Sakura I did not yelp in pain shut the fuck up.')

"Seriously, Sasuke. What the hell."

He watched as she put his finger under a running tap and let the blood flow along with the water until his finger stopped bleeding. She carefully dried it and inspected it before deciding the cut wasn't deep enough to cause alarm but not that shallow to shrug off. Sakura held his hand gently as she fished a band-aid from her jeans pocket to wrap around his wound and Sasuke felt like a kid that got his knees scraped.

Sometimes Sasuke forgets that Sakura's studying to be a doctor and is working in the hospital. It's things like this that makes him remember. The way she responded when she heard him sound off in sudden pain and the way she didn't dismiss his wound, even if it is just a stupid shallow knife wound, and treated it carefully that makes him remember.

And it's not just that. There are other things too but Sasuke couldn't be bothered to remember them now because Sakura used a Dora the Explorer band-aid on him.

"Really?"

"What? I work at the paediatrics and our band-aids are all either that or Spiderman and I don't have a Spiderman on me now so deal with a Dora."

Tch. Whatever. He hates Spiderman anyway.

.

.

"I can't believe you." Sakura muttered later over a mouthful of spaghetti. "You can't make an omelette to save your life but you made perfect spaghetti and meatballs on your first try. I mean," she stabbed a meatball and shoved it in her mouth "the first time I tried making it I burned the sauce. Of course I was twelve then but my spaghetti never got around to tasting as good as this! I mean, oh my god, this is just mmm."

It's almost ten o'clock and they're seating on the couch in front of the TV. Sakura's on her second bowl of his spaghetti and it's not even the half part of the movie yet. Sasuke smirked and reached for the Parmesan after she finished dumping a shitload on her bowl.

"Thanks."

He was half distracted from the movie by Sakura's moaning over his spaghetti but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to be annoyed and the smirk on his face remained through the night.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke made her an omelette. And this time it wasn't burnt .

(He had to wake up an hour earlier than her and it took him three tries to get it right but she didn't really need to know that.)

Sakura's sleepy eyes opened as soon as she took a sip of her morning coffee and eyed the omelette with eyes narrowed in scrutiny.

"With tomatoes?"

"Hn. I like tomatoes."

She shot her an odd look and Sasuke ignored it in favour of basking on her sudden awe. "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be eating everything with tomatoes when you'll be in charge of cooking?"

"Shut up and eat."

He heard her giggle before taking a bite and humming in delight.

"Yeah, okay. This is actually pretty good. There isn't even an eggshell in it. I'm impressed Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes as he opened the morning news paper. Sakura expects the worst of him every time, really. Even when she compliments him it has to have an insult in it.

"So, I know this place on seventh that serves everything with tomatoes on them. If I knew you like tomatoes so much I would've brought you there already. We should check it out sometime."

It's seven in the morning and Sakura thanks him for breakfast with an insult and an invitation to eat out.

And Sasuke found himself thinking of dangerous and uncharted territories that are looking more and more tempting to explore.

* * *

**notes 3: **_ebi nigiri _is cooked shrimp sushi for those of you who don't know and goddamn are they the best. Also, I got that bookstore idea from a Tumblr post where a legit bookstore actually does that. It's in my bucket list to go to that bookstore. And all the shit about the supermarket? Got them from my mother.

**notes 4: **So, this took forever but I finally finished it! Yeah, bitches! Told you guys I'm gonna continue this. Updates are gonna be slow though 'coz I'm doing the college thing and it's thesis season and I swear on everything I love that my groupmates and I are gonna win best thesis. Yeah. I already have half my soul invested in it. And then there's other school stuff to think about and I'm part of the yearbook committee. So, yeah. I got a lot going one.

Next update will be around the same time next month maybe. Depends on the feedback (reviews) I get from you lovely baboos. Those things inspire me to write like whoa.

Read and review, lovelies!

- Angeline


End file.
